Turn Around And Around
by ERROR 404 Porn Not Found
Summary: Hidup Naruto si tuan ceria ternyata galau, keluarganya menjadi poin utama dalam masalahnya, ditambah dengan Sasuke Uchiha si tamvan dan berani yang bermain dengan hidup Naruto setelah si pirang membuntutinya. SASUNARU. YAOI. BOYxBOY. OOCeh. AMBURADUL. (Ga
1. Chapter 1

**LUN 1 baru selesai, daku mau menggila =w=**

**Setelah menyadari bahwa bagaimanapun gentingnya keadaan daku tetap tak bisa belajar, jadi daku memutuskan untuk tidak belajar #Dihajar**

**Bercanda, daku Cuma mau ngisi pendom sambil berguling.**

**Ini daku buat penpik berisi absurdness of daku. Ceritanya bentuknya masih pasaran kayak kemaren2, mohon dimakankan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TURN AROUND AND AROUND**

**\- punyanya eMKah**

**\- YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gajeh, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), amburadul, bahasa ndak enak dibacah, Kemesuman yang gagal total, Ide pasaran.**

**\- SasuNaru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi, semester baru pun dimulai. Naruto Namikaze berdiri dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dalam barisan para murid baru SMA Konoha. Di podium telah berdiri gagah kepala sekolah mereka –Ibiki –yang mengucapkan berbagai kata sambutan bagi para anak kelas satu, berharap memberikan kesan yang baik.

Naruto sendiri masuk SMA Konoha hanya demi mengejar seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang berdiri di barisan paling depan. Wanita yang sudah ia taksir sejak berada di bangku kelas dua SMP. Kabarnya, perempuan yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu masuk ke sekolah ini untuk mengejar –juga –seorang lelaki –yang entah namanya siapa –yang kerap kali ia agung-agungkan kala sedang berbicara dengan para teman gadisnya. Untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk, Naruto pun mengabaikan segala macam tawaran beasiswa dan rekomendasi, dan masuk ke tempat ini.

Setelah mengakhiri pidato penyebab kantuknya, Ibiki pun bergeser, kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan naiklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan begitu santai, sementara memberikan air muka yang tak begitu bersahabat. Para gadis berteriak dalam rasa senang, sedangkan para pria mengangkat sebelah alis mereka, bingung dan tidak suka.

"Kyaaa~~~ itu Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa~~~" terdengar suara Sakura dari barisan depan, membuat Naruto melongok ke arahnya dengan bibir manyun.

Oh ya, namanya Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah orang itu berasal dari Uchiha. Naruto membatin kesal.

Pemuda pirang itu bersedekap, menatap tidak suka lelaki raven yang berdiri di podium dengan wajah songongnya, sepertinya ia dari OSIS karena diberikan hak untuk memberi sambutan kepada para murid baru.

Naruto mendecih tidak suka, ia yakin Sasuke adalah tipe jenius yang suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Naruto sendiri memiliki nilai yang bagus, tapi ia melakukan kesalahan pada ujian masuk –ia meletakkan jawaban nomor satu pada kolom nama –sehingga terpaksa masuk ke sekolah ini menggunakan nama ayahnya. Oh well –sesekali kan tidak apa.

.

.

.

.

Penasaran dengan sosok rivalnya, Naruto menyelidiki sosok raven tampan itu dan melupakan kewajibannya untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Ia menguntit lelaki itu, mengamati kesehariannya, dan mencatat beberapa point penting yang mungkin akan memberikan kesempatan baginya dalam mendapatkan Sakura Haruno.

Mengamati Sasuke, Naruto jadi tahu bahwa lelaki raven itu adalah sosok yang sangat dihormati di sekolah ini. Latar belakangnya sebagai anak dari Uchiha membuat derajatnya tinggi, sementara kecerdasan dan bakat-bakat hebatnya membuatnya mendapat rasa kagum yang begitu besar dari orang-orang.

Naruto merasa akan sulit bersaing dengan si Uchiha itu. Jika dirinya dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang nyaris sempurna, ya jelas saja kalah telak. Ia Cuma anak _broken home_ yang tak diperhatikan orang tua, meski memang kedua orang tuanya kaya, namun tak sedikit pun yang bisa mempengaruhi derajatnya menjadi lebih baik. Dia Cuma Naruto, anak berwajah ceria yang berusaha menjadi anak baik di depan siapapun. Oh oke, Naruto merasa cukup untuk hari ini, moodnya mendadak menjadi buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran, ia mendapatkan sebuah jitakan keras dari wali kelasnya yang bernama Kurenai. Perempuan di usia hampir empat puluh itu bahkan mengocehinya dan menghukumnya untuk berdiri di depan kelas sampai jam pelajarannya usai. Naruto menurut dan berdiri dengan satu kaki sambil menjewer telinganya sendiri.

Baru 15 menit berlalu saat suara dari ruang broadcasting sekolah berkumandang, menghadirkan sebuah suara berat dari seorang lelaki yang telah melewati masa puber.

"Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas X-B, harap segera menghadap ke ruang OSIS. Diulangi, Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas X-B, harap segera menghadap ke ruang OSIS."

Semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ingin tahu, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya malah memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Uzumaki, ada urusan apa dengan OSIS?" tanya Kurenai-sensei, menghentikan kegiatannya dalam menulis puisi Jepang di papan tulis berbahan lilin.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, menjawab dalam bahasa isyarat. Kurenai-sensei hanya mendesah pelan, berpikir bahwa murid barunya mungkin tipe anak bodoh yang suka berbuat kesalahan tanpa sadar. Tak bisa berbuat banyak, guru cantik itu pun mempersilahkan anak didiknya untuk segera bergegas memenuhi panggilan OSIS.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca baik, udara dalam suhu sedang. Hari ini merupakan hari cerah yang sangat baik –sebenarnya. Maka dari itu Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa saat ia sampai di ruang OSIS –lebih tepatnya di depan –ia sudah disambut oleh Uchiha Sasuke, beserta dua orang lain –dengan rambut oranye dan perak –yang bertampang berandalan. Ia pikir ia baru saja bertemu dengan gangster.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto, bukan?" tanya Sasuke, hanya memastikan. Matanya memancarkan aura besarnya yang membuat Naruto sedikit terintimidasi.

Naruto mengangguk samar, tapi masih bisa dilihat oleh orang yang berbicara dengannya.

"Ikuti aku."

Tak menunggu respon dari adik kelasnya, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung bagian barat, diikuti oleh kedua orang lainnya. Tadinya Naruto sempat akan protes dan melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin akan mengganggu para pendengarnya, namun menyadari bahwa nampaknya ketiga kakak kelas lawan bicaranya bukanlah orang yang sabar, maka mungkin ia hanya akan berakhir di jalanan dengan berbagai macam jenis luka. Oleh karenanya, Naruto pun dengan patuh mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Naruto pikir ia akan dibawa ke ruangan guru, atau ke tempat lain dengan berbagai macam jenis buku, atau mungkin ke tempat yang berimej sama dengan OSIS. Tapi nyatanya ia malah dibawa ke atap sekolah gedung barat, gedung paling pojok yang agak jauh dari lapangan sekolah –gedung ini hanya berisi ruang persiapan, klub, dan aula.

Sebenarnya atap ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk main, melihat suasana yang tenang dan pemandangan yang bagus, tapi karena terlalu sepi jadi tidak begitu dipertimbangkan.

Sibuk melihat-lihat sekelilingnya Naruto tidak sadar bahwa kakak kelas berambut silver telah mengunci pintu atap. Pemuda pirang itu hanya memandang dengan wajah ingin tahu ketika Sasuke mengambil tempat berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ano... sebenarnya kenapa aku dipanggil kemari?"

Berharap mendapatkan jawaban, Naruto malah mendapatkan sebuah seringaian tipis dari Sasuke, ia bertanya-tanya apakah gerangan maksudnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sebuah rasa kejut yang membuat sendinya mati. Tubuhnya lemas dan langsung jatuh terkulai di atas ubin, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya meski masih mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Aahh... kukira siapa yang sudah berani menguntitku belakangan ini, ternyata Cuma bocah nakal yang manis." Ujar Sasuke, tersenyum licik sembari memainkan sebuah _stuntgun_, memunculkan aliran-aliran listrik yang menari di antara kedua besinya.

"Apa yang..." Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, mengabaikan dua tangan kekar yang mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Tingkah bodohmu membuatku iritasi. Tadinya aku hanya berpikir untuk memberimu pelajaran, tapi aku berubah pikiran."

Tubuh Naruto yang ringan dibawa ke sebuah tiang –tadinya digunakan untuk menjemur pakaian anak-anak klub olahraga, namun sudah tidak lagi digunakan –kedua tangannya diangkat tinggi ke atas dan diikat dengan sebuah tali tambang berwarna coklat muda. Suigetsu –si lelaki perak –mengikat tangan Naruto pada gantungan tiang, membiarkan pemuda pirang itu terbebani dengan posisi lengannya.

"Pein. Pastikan tidak ada yang masuk."

Pein –si lelaki dengan rambut oranye dan _pierching_ di sekitar wajah –mengangguk dan keluar dari atap, berjaga di pintu kalau saja ada yang akan berkunjung. Sementara itu Suigetsu mengeluarkan sebuah handycam dari tas yang ia bawa. Ia menghidupkannya dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada.

"Kau sudah siap, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu, tersenyum menunjukkan sebaris gigi hiunya.

"Hn. Pastikan kau tidak mengambil wajahku."

"Oh man. Kita selalu bisa mengeditnya."

"Hn."

Naruto mengamati kedua lelaki dengan kepribadian berbeda itu dengan mata yang awas, takut. Apalagi ketika si raven Uchiha tiba-tiba saja meraih ikat pinggangnya dan menariknya dengan kasar.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga, tubuhnya memang sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, namun ia masih bisa menggunakan tenggorokannya dengan baik,"TEME –JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! BERENGSEK!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi gelap. Ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan suara berisik, apalagi jika ia sedang fokus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau punya suara yang bagus, tapi untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kau tutup mulut." Ujar Sasuke seraya melepaskan dasi Naruto, tak mengindahkan teriakan protes dari si pemiliknya, lalu memakaikan kain tipis panjang itu pada mulut Naruto, mengikatnya kuat.

"Hmpphhhh! Hmmpphhh!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, merasa puas ketika si pemilik surai emas harus menderita karena tidak lagi bisa melontarkan kata-kata kotor kepadanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa cukup sayang, bibir Naruto nampaknya cukup lezat untuk dinikmati, tapi karena tidak bisa diam, maka ia terpaksa untuk membungkamnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mau bicara?" tanya Sasuke, tangan kanannya bergerak meremas kenjantanan Naruto yang masih dibungkus oleh celana sekolah dan pants di dalamnya, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya tidak nyaman.

Uchiha tidak meremas dengan kejam, ia masih ingin melihat korbannya berada dalam euphoria dan menjerit memohon serta mengemis kepadanya untuk diberikan lebih banyak kenikmatan. Well –sepertinya pemandangan wajah lelaki manis yang sedang horny bisa memberikan lebih banyak kesenangan ketimbang hanya wajah penuh rasa sakitnya.

Meksi menunjukkan penolakan, Sasuke bisa tahu bahwa si Uzumaki sudah mulai terangsang. Kejantanan adik kelasnya semakin lama semakin mengeras, ia bisa merasakan panas dan basah dari cairan pre-cum yang membasahi tangannya –membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Well –bukankah kau terangsang, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke sembari menjilat wajah Naruto, kemudian berpindah pada daun telinga lelaki pemilik kumis kucing itu, mengemut daging bertulang lunak tersebut dan menggigitnya sensual, membuat empunya mendesah tertahan.

Selama tangan kanannya bergerak memberikan servis nikmat pada bagian paling sensitif si blonde, tangan kiri Sasuke bertugas melepaskan tiap lapisan kain yang melekat pada tubuh indah mangsanya, bergerak lincah dan terlatih untuk menunjukkan pemandangan sebidang kulit eksotis nan mulut yang menggugah selera.

"Hnngghh!" Naruto hampir tersedak karena berteriak dalam jeratan dasinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menahan sensasi membakar ketika lidah tebal dan basah Sasuke menyerang area sensitif di telinganya. Salah satu tangan Sasuke juga sudah aktif membelai dadanya, menekan-nekan putingnya dan menariknya dengan kasar. Naruto Cuma bisa mendesah tertahan ketika tangan nakal itu memilin-milin putingnya dengan gemas, membuat kepalanya berkabut dalam rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat Uzumaki telah berada dalam kendalinya, pemuda manis yang sudah ia tetapkan untuk menjadi mainannya kini telah menyerahkan diri karena nafsu. Ini hal baik, Sasuke tak perlu melakukan lebih banyak usaha menyebalkan untuk membuat lelaki ini tunduk padanya.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke pun melepaskan zipper celana Naruto, membiarkan benda tegang di baliknya bisa sedikit lebih lega bernapas. Ia menurunkan kain berwarna hitam itu dan melepaskannya melewati kaki Naruto yang masih dibalut sepatu sport dari merk yang cukup terkenal.

"Wao... kau punya tubuh yang bagus." Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat dengan nafsu, sebuah seringaian kembali muncul, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu kejam. "Kurasa aku akan menikmatinya."

Mengabaikan protes tak berguna Naruto, Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto, mengocoknya langsung dengan tempo cepat, membuat benda lonjong itu semakin lama semakin membengkak. Naruto mengigit dasi di mulutnya semakin keras, tak ingin mengeluarkan suara apapun yang menandakan bahwa dia terangsang.

Sasuke sendiri tidak berniat untuk bermain baik sejak awal, setelah yakin ia telah membuat Naruto jinak, Sasuke segera menggerakkan tangannya ke tubuh bagian belakang lelaki manis itu, kemudian memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam satu-satunya lubang di sana.

"Hmmmmmppppppppphhh!?" pekik Naruto merasakan lubangnya panas akibat dimasuki kering-kering oleh jari tengah Sasuke. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan memberontak akibat rasa sakit, namun tak satupun bisa ia lakukan, sehingga rasa frustasi tertumpuk dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan tertahan Naruto, ia malah menambahkan dua jari langsung ke dalam lubang Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin berteriak kesakitan di balik lipatan kain tipis. Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dalam tempo pelan lantaran lubang Naruto masih terlalu kaku dan kering. Ia melakukan ini bukan untuk kebaikan Naruto, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Jika ia asal melakukan penetrasi dengan miliknya sendiri, maka akan dipastikan bahwa lubang virgin ini akan meremukkan miliknya.

Semakin lama gerakan Sasuke semakin lancar, lubang Naruto semakin fleksibel dan basah, sehingga ia menghentikan gerakannya, mengeluarkan jemarinya langsung dan membiarkan Naruto merasakan kekosongan untuk sementara waktu.

Tidak mau membuang banyak waktu, Sasuke segera membebaskan kejantannya sendiri. Ia menurunkan zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan batangnya yang sudah membengkak dengan urat-urat menghiasi benda panjang tersebut.

Ia angkat kedua kaki Naruto ke pinggangnya, membiarkan pemuda blonde itu tersiksa lantaran harus menopang keseluruhan bobot badan dengan kedua pergelangan tangan. Sasuke segera mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Naruto yang telah ia penetrasi, kemudian ia masuki dalam satu hentakan kuat.

"HHHHKKKKHHHHHHH!" teriak Naruto dengan mata terbelalak lebar serta air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya, membuat Suigetsu secara otomatis melakukan _zoom in_ ke area wajahnya, sebab menurut sebagian besar orang ekspresi yang seperti ini merupakan salah satu ekspresi seksi (mungkin bagi para sadist).

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang merengek dan menangis, ia malah bersemangat menyodok-nyodok lubang Naruto dengan brutal, mengeluarmasukkan benda panjangnya kuat dan dalam, ia bahkan yakin mengenai prostat _submisive_-nya berkali-kali.

"Hkkhh..! hhmmpphh... hhaavhhiipph... hhh!" desah Naruto dengan precum terus keluar dari kemaluannya. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya mau tak mau memang meransangnya, walau ia sama sekali tak ingin mengakuinya.

Sasuke terus menusuk-nusuk lubang Naruto beringas, membuat lubang merah itu dibanjiri oleh precumnya yang membuat pemandangan terlihat semakin erotis. Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli bahwa lubang itu sudah lecet karena perbuatannya.

"Haakkh hhkkkh ! hhhkkkh!" Naruto merasakan kepalanya pusing lantaran tubuhnya semakin panas dengan kejantanannya yang seakan ingin meledak. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena gerakan Sasuke yang beringas, meskipun rasa sakit dan nikmat terus terkirim ke tiap saraf tubuhnya. Ketika Sasuke mengirimkan kembali gerakan yang langsung menuju prostat, Naruto langsung klimaks dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Sasuke masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, merasakan lubang hangat Naruto meremas-remas kejantanannya. Ia merasa begitu nyaman dan nikmat, lelaki ini berbeda dengan para teman tidurnya selama ini. Padahal tadinya ia Cuma ingin memberikan lelaki ini pelajaran karena telah berani menganggu kehidupan pribadinya, tapi nampaknya dia akan melanjutkan ini untuk bersenang-senang.

Dalam beberapa sodokan kuat terakhir Sasuke pun akhirnya kilmaks, ia mendesah pelan dan mengeluarkan semua spermanya di dalam tubuh Naruto, membiarkan pemuda pirang itu dipenuhi dengan cairan bening nan lengket. Sasuke juga menyemprotkan sisa spermanya ke wajah Naruto, sengaja agar memberikan pemandangan erotis demi video yang tengah diambil Suigetsu.

"Dia artis yang baik, Sasuke." komentar si lelaki hiu sementara Sasuke tengah berbenah diri. "Aku bahkan jadi ikut keras di sini." Tambahnya sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Maaf saja, lebih baik kau cari orang lain, aku sudah memutuskan dia sebagai budakku." Kata Sasuke, memberikan Suigetsu pandangan dingin, mencoba memberitahu bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka propertinya disentuh orang lain. Suigetsu mengerti itu, makanya dia Cuma mengangguk dengan wajah masam, mungkin nanti dia akan menggaet salah satu cewek yang lewat untuk diajak teman main.

Setelah yakin Suigetsu tidak akan protes, Sasuke pun melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan mulut Naruto, membiarkan pemuda manis itu jatuh merosot dan terduduk dengan wajah kesakitan (mungkin karena bokongnya mengenai lantai dengan kuat). Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku dan membuka aplikasi kamera, lalu mengabadikan foto si blonde yang sedang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan super kotor itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik Naruto saat sadar dirinya tengah dipotret, ia menatap nyalang pada Sasuke yang hanya memberikan seringai menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, huh, Dobe? Suigetsu bahkan sudah mengambil rekaman kita sedang bercinta." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, dan lanjut memfoto lelaki i depannya, "Aku hanya menambahkan koleksi."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, rasanya ingin sekali membunuh Uchiha brengsek yang dia anggap sebagai siswa teladan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak mati rasa karena listrik, mungkin saja dia sudah menghajar lelaki ini sampai babak belur.

"Hentikan itu, brengsek! Apa sebenarnya maumu!?" bentak Naruto kesal karena Sasuke tak lekas berhenti mengambil gambarnya. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri hal ini, bersetubuh dengan lelaki sudah cukup menjijikan, dan sekarang gambarnya yang tengah bermandikan sperma laki-laki pun terus diambil. Apakah Sasuke Uchiha sebenarnya adalah iblis? Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti." Sasuke memasukkan _handphone_-nya kembali ke dalam saku, kemudian berjongok di depan Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang dibuat-buat, "Ngomong-ngomong, Dobe. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengecek keseluruhan latar belakangmu. Aku tahu ayahmu adalah Namikaze Minato, dan ibumu adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Namikaze dan Uzumaki adalah perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh di negara ini, bukan?"

Naruto melemparkan pandangan yang menunjukkan rasa tidak tenang pada Sasuke. Ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Kau adalah anak mereka. Apapun yang terjadi padamu akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka juga. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika anak orang besar seperti mereka muncul dalam pemberitaan dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan gambar Naruto, "Aku yakin mereka akan berada dalam posisi genting."

"Ja –jangan..." Naruto mencicit, suaranya bergetar. Matanya yang nampak kosong itu menatap Sasuke meminta belas kasihan, "Kumohon jangan lakukan itu..."

Sasuke menyeringai iblis, "Aku bisa saja menyimpan semuanya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi tentunya semua itu tidak gratis."

"Ka –kau butuh berapa? Akan kuberikan!" kali ini Naruto kembali meneteskan air mata, membuat Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya menghapus air yang membasahi pipi pemuda manis itu.

"Bukan berapa, Dobe. Aku hanya mau kau. Jadilah budakku, turuti apapun kemauanku, maka bukan hanya keselamatan dari orang tuamu saja yang akan kuberikan, tapi keselamatanmu selama kau berada di sini. Bagaimana?"

"A... apapun..."

Melihat Naruto yang begitu penurut merupakan hal yang cukup menyenangkan, apalagi wajah putus asanya, rasanya Sasuke jadi ingin menyiksanya.

Sasuke pun berdiri dari jongkoknya, memberikan Naruto senyum penuh keangkuhan ala Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Budakku, Uzumaki Naruto. Datang ke kelasku pulang sekolah nanti. Jangan terlambat."

Naruto tidak merespon, ia hanya diam di tempatnya sementara Sasuke dan Suigetsu melangkah pergi dari atap. Dia hanya terus berdiam diri di situ menangisi nasibnya. Angin yang meniup helaian surai lembutnya juga tak dapat menghiburnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, yang sebenarnya juga sedang berusaha mendapatkan cinta dari kedua orang tuanya, harus mendapatkan dirinya terjebak dalam keadaan yang akan terus membelenggunya sampai seumur hidupnya. Ia tertangkap oleh Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha yang hebat, Uchiha yang bisa menghancurkannya kapanpun dia mau.

Naruto tak bisa melarikan diri, bahkan jika dia pergi nirwana. Tidak bisa. Dia berada dalam jalan buntu.

.

.

.

**END?**

**TBC?**

**=w= ahay...**


	2. Chapter 2

**=A= daku kembali... terima kasih atas repiuw, fav, foll, dan semua yang kalian tinggalkan di chapter sebelumnya #Ojigi**

**Chapter ini masih pendek... wkwkwkwk... tapi silahkan dimonggo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TURN AROUND AND AROUND**

**\- punyanya eMKah**

**\- YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gajeh, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), amburadul, bahasa ndak enak dibacah, Kemesuman yang gagal total, Ide pasaran.**

**\- SasuNaru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak beberapa saat lalu, sekitar tiga puluh menit setelah bel habisnya waktu istirahat berbunyi, tapi Naruto baru menampakkan dirinya di depan pintu ruang kelas –dengan wajah yang agak memerah dan penampilan tidak serapi sebelumnya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Naruto?" Asuma-sensei bertanya dengan sebelas alis terangkat, sebatang rokok tak luput dari bibirnya. Asuma-sensei adalah guru fisika, ia cukup terampil meski terlihat tidak begitu berguna. Dia tipe orang yang akan mendengarkan masalah muridnya walau yang dia lakukan hanyalah membuat orang kesal dengan banyolan aneh.

"Aku baru saja dari ruang OSIS. Mereka memintaku membantu dengan beberapa pekerjaan." Ujar Naruto beralasan, mata birunya bergerak agak menyamping, tidak ingin melakukan kontak dengan sepasang manik hitam kecoklatan pria di depannya.

Asuma-sensei sempat menangkap gerak-gerik tak lazim dari pemuda yang baru saja menjadi muridnya sejak sebulan lalu, namun ia berpikir mungkin Naruto merasa tidak enak karena datang terlambat dan takut untuk menatapnya, maka dari itu pria yang termasuk dalam kategori perokok berat itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai hipotesa biasa dan membiarkan muridnya terlepas dari masalah.

"Baiklah. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Naruto mengangguk samar, kemudian segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi paling pojok kanan barisan belakang. Ia dapat merasakan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap langsung kepadanya, memberikannya sebuah pandangan ingin tahu. Ia mengerti, mereka semua penasaran akan kedekatannya dengan para anggota OSIS, bagaimanapun juga dia hanya seorang murid kelas satu yang tidak begitu mencolok, kenapa pula dia bisa sedekat itu dengan para orang-orang elit?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba Inuzuka, seorang teman sekelas yang memiliki pembawaan ceria. Berasal dari keluarga dokter hewan dan sangat menyukai anjing, dia sering mengatakan bahwa ia suka mengajak Akamaru –anjingnya –jalan-jalan di taman saat pagi hari, barulah berangkat ke sekolah. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya ini tipe yang sangat baik kepada teman-perhatian –tapi juga sedikit bodoh. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan."

"Tak apa, Kiba. Tadi aku lari untuk bisa cepat sampai sini." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebar, berusaha meyakinkan teman brunettenya.

"Benarkah?" Kiba menautkan sepasang alisnya, kemudian memasang ekspresi kesal, "Seharusnya kau tolak saja anak-anak OSIS itu. Kau bahkan bukan salah satu dari mereka, tapi mereka suka sekali merepotkanmu."

Naruto hanya memasang senyuman masam, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Lantas ia membiarkan sang Inuzuka terus menyerocos.

"Mereka Cuma senior sombong. Cuma karena mereka anak orang kaya, mereka jadi bertindak seenaknya. Apalagi si Uchiha itu, kalau bukan karena orang tuanya juga dia takkan bisa bersikap sok seperti pangeran."

"Kau bicara begitu hanya karena kau iri." Celetuk sebuah suara feminim, membuat Naruto dan Kiba refleks menolehkan kepala mereka, memandang kepada sesosok gadis surai merah jambu yang memasang ekspresi merendahkan, "Sasuke-sama punya segalanya. Dia memang seorang pangeran. Dia tampan, kaya, berbakat, dan cerdas, tidak seperti kau. Bahkan jika dibandingkan, kau tidak sampai ujung jari kakinya. Sudah untung Sasuke-sama mau berurusan dengan Naruto, kalau aku sih ogah."

"Apa kau bilang!?" Kiba menyentak kesal, hampir saja menggebrak meja lantaran emosi, "Kalian para perempuan memang hanya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa cacat si Uchiha itu, kan?"

"Nah, memang tidak ada. Sasuke-sama itu sempurna."

Kiba menggertakkan giginya kesal pada sikap Sakura yang bebal –meski dia sendiri kekanak-kanankkan.

"Dasar perempuan gila!"

"Apa katamu, dasar bocah anjing!"

"Hei kalian berdua! Jangan berisik!"

Naruto hanya diam dengan ekspresi kalut, tidak melerai teman dan gebetannya yang saling berseteru. Ia bahkan hanya memalingkan pandangan ke luar ruangan saat Asuma-sensei turun tangan memisahkan kedua muridnya sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri dari cakaran super Sakura.

Naruto tidak bisa peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Pikirannya terlalu berkabut akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan jika sebelumnya Sakura akan menempati nomor satu atau nomor dua pada hal yang akan dia pikirkan, maka saat ini Sakura menempati urutan paling akhir. Dia hanya lelah, karena berbagai hal berubah menjadi sangat tidak terkendali. Boleh kan, kalau dia istirahat sebentar dari yang lainnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang OSIS –ruangan yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh beberapa orang tertentu –orang-orang dengan izin khusus dari sang ketua –ruangan yang bahkan dipandang lebih agung daripada ruangan kepala sekolah. Ruangan itu didesain serupa dengan ruangan personal yang lain, hanya saja diberikan ukuran lebih lebar dan memiliki hiasan yang cukup berbeda –sebagian besar karena yang menempati –juga di ruangan ini terdapat kamar atau ruangan rekreasi untuk beristirahat.

Jelas sekali bahwa OSIS sangat spesial, meski alasannya hanya karena Sasuke Uchihalah yang memimpinnya. Pemuda dengan berbagai kelebihan yang membuat orang lain menggigit jari itu merupakan anak dari sang kepala yayasan. Uchiha. Keluarga yang sangat disegani di Konoha.

Saat ini di ruang OSIS, tepatnya ruang rekreasi, terdapat dua pemuda, seorang berambut hitam dan seorang lagi berambut pirang. Sasuke –si surai hitam –duduk di atas ranjang berukuran queen dengan Naruto yang berlutut di hadapannya, mengulum kejantanannya dengan kepayahan.

"Hmmmhh... mmhh..."

"Benar. Seperti itu. Hhnnnhh, good boy..."

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto, memberikan apresiasi kecil atas usaha si pirang yang masih tergolong pemula tersebut, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa rahangnya begitu pegal harus menitikkan air mata dan menahan rasa nyeri di tenggorokannya.

"Aaaahh..." desah Sasuke seraya mendongakkan kepalanya sekilas, tangannya yang berada di kepala Naruto pun bergerak menjambak helaian keemasan sang Uzumaki. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, memompa rongga mulut pemuda manis di hadapannya dan menghantam kuat ujung tenggorokkan Naruto sehingga sang empunya makin deras mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ahh... aku suka wajahmu itu..." ucap Sasuke tersenyum miring, membiarkan sepasang shappire memandangnya penuh emosi dan kepiluan. Ia semakin bersemangat memperkosa mulut Naruto, bahkan ia tersenyum penuh kepuasan ketika air mata mengalir makin deras dari ujung mata pemuda pirang tersebut. Setelah agak lama, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, membiarkan Naruto mengambil napas lega dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Cukup. Sekarang buka celanamu dan naik ke ranjang."

Naruto melirik Sasuke –melemparkan pandangan ragu –sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan melepaskan celananya dalam gerakan lamban. Ia takut. Ia tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, tapi meski ia menolak dan melakukan perlawanan, semua akan tetap berakhir sama –neraka untuknya.

Mendecih kesal Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, membuat pemuda keemasan itu terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Dalam gerakan cepat ia mengenyahkan celana hitam khas seragam SMA Konoha beserta sebuah dalaman berwarna hitam, kemudian menghempaskan pemuda Uzumaki itu ke atas kasur. Ia bisa mendengar pemuda manis itu meringis sakit akibat perbuatan kasarnya, tapi ia tetap acuh dan segera mengangkat bokong lelaki berkulit tan itu ke udara, membuatnya dalam posisi menungging.

"Tu –tunggu! Apa yang – akh!" Naruto menjerit tertahan ketika Sasuke dengan kasar memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang si blonde, lalu menggerak-gerakkannya menggoda lubang kemerahan tersebut, "Aaahhh..."

Terdengar kekehan kecil Sasuke ketika pria raven itu membungkukkan tubuh atletisnya untuk menempel pada punggung si pirang dan berbisik di telinganya, "Hei... kau sudah setegang ini hanya dengan menghisap milikku... kau pelacur..." katanya serak sambil menggenggam kepunyaan Naruto dan mengocoknya ringan.

"Tidak...uuuhh..." Naruto melenguh pelan dengan tubuh bergetar, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengulum daun telinganya, "Aaahh..."

Tubuh Naruto lemas dan gemetar, rangkaian sengatan-sengatan seperti listrik seakan mengalir dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya panas dan liar. Meski ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia tetap menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke. Menginginkan lebih.

Dia tahu dia seperti pelacur. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi tubuhnya sendiri.

Terlalu lama berenang dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke telah memosisikan kejantanannya tepat di lubang Naruto, lalu memasukkannya tanpa menunggu persetujuan.

"Uaaakkhh!" rasa sakit membuat Naruto refleks mencengkram seprai di bawahnya, maniknya membulat besar dan berair sementara salivanya turun dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Sasuke terpuaskan dengan reaksi Naruto yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Memutuskan untuk langsung mencari kenikmatan yang ia butuhkan, si raven pun memegang pinggang partnernya dan menumbuknya kuat.

"Uuhh.. aaakkhhh... aaakkhh..." desah Naruto masih sambil melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada seonggok kain di bawahnya. Ini ke sekian kalinya mereka melakukan seks, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah bermain dengan lembut, ia selalu seenaknya sehingga membuat anus Naruto serasa dirobek dan panas.

"Aaahh... ini nikmat..." racau Sasuke dalam gerakan maju mundurnya, wajahnya yang memberikan seringaian nampak berkeringat, menandakan bahwa aktivitasnya terbilang cukup melelahkan, "Kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan, Dobe..."

Naruto tak berkomentar, ia memilih diam dan pasrah menerima perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Hei... kau mendengarkanku...?"

Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke menyodok kuat lubang Naruto, mengenai sebuah titik yang ia ingat benar merupakan tempat nikmat sang adik kelas bermarga Uzumaki.

Naruto terpekik –merasakan aliran aneh yang membuat kepalanya penuh, ia melenguh hebat dengan suara yang kotor. Tubuhnya bergetar lantaran klimaks. Kejantanannya memuncratkan sperma yang langsung mengotori seprai di bawahnya, membuat sebuah pola abstrak.

Si raven tersenyum puas, kemudian tanpa memberikan Naruto istirahat ia pun bergerak semakin liar, membuat si pirang menjerit-jerit antara rasa nikmat dan sakit. Ah, rasanya nikmat sekali. Seks dengan si blonde terasa sangat berbeda dengan partner-partner sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli meski tidak mengenakan kondom.

"Aahh... itte... aaahh... aah..."

Gerakan Sasuke, semakin liar, bunyi antara dua daging saling bertabrakan terdengar makin jelas, desahan Naruto pun semakin hebat, mengisi udara di ruangan berukuran 5x5 tersebut. Remasan-remasan pada kejantanannya membuat kepala Sasuke penuh, ia ingin sensasi yang lebih lagi, maka dari itu ia semakin cepat dan semakin dalam menusuk.

Sasuke kembali membungkuk, mengecupi punggung basah Naruto, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di sana-sini di sela kegiatannya. Ah, betapa dia ingin memberikan tanda permanen bahwa si blonde adalah miliknya.

"aahh! Aah! Aaahhh!"

Naruto kembali menjerit ketika ia harus klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, disusul dengan Sasuke yang tak peduli bahwa ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia lebih memilih untuk meresapi saat-saat orgasmenya.

Si blonde ambruk dengan nafas memburu, sedangkan Sasuke yang hanya sedikit terengah langsung beranjak dari ranjang. Pemuda raven itu mengambil sebuah handuk bersih di atas nakas untuk menyeka keringatnya, ia cukup membuka beberapa kancing bajunya untuk membersihkan bulir keringat yang terlihat.

Manik malam Sasuke bergulir ke samping, melirik sesosok pemuda pirang yang masih tiduran dengan kaki telanjang, menampilkan sejumlah servis mata akan bokong bulat yang menggugah selera. Kemudian pikirannya mulai berputar akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ini mengingatkanku, Dobe..." Sasuke membuka suara, "Kenapa kau mengikutiku waktu itu? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan suara biasa, meski dalam hati ia menyimpan cukup rasa ingin tahu.

Posisi Naruto yang tertelungkup membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat kelereng biru Naruto yang membulat besar. Pria manis berkumis kucing itu berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya –supaya tidak serak dan membuatnya jauh lebih gemetar –sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan mutlak Sasuke.

"Aku hanya penasaran..."

"Hn...?"

"Aku penasaran... karena kau begitu populer... aku menganggapmu sebagai rival... Aku selalu ingin menjadi populer..."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, Naruto memang penasaran. Dia memang menginginkan kepopuleran juga. Namun, jawabannya sedikit melenceng dari yang ditanyakan Sasuke. Meski memang tidak terdengar begitu.

Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia bergerak begitu ceroboh hanya karena seorang gadis merah muda yang menjadi penggemar berat si raven. Ia takut Sakura jadi ikut terlibat, mengingat bagaimana tabiat si bungsu Uchiha yang begitu menyukai permainan baru. Naruto hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sasuke akan menerima alasannya dan tidak membawa hal ini lebih jauh.

Si raven sendiri hanya memandang punggung Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, namun mulutnya sama sekali tak lagi berbicara. Ia lebih memlilih untuk menyatukan kembali kancing seragamnya, kemudian membenahi seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan, membuatnya kembali terlihat sebagai Sasuke si siswa teladan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun lagi bahkan setelah ia selesai berbenah. Ia hanya melemparkan Naruto sebuah lirikan sebelum keluar dari ruang istirahat, kembali ke ruang kerja di mana terdapat Suigetsu, Pein, dan Juugo.

"Hei, Sasuke! Sudah merasa lebih segar?" Sapa Suigetsu dengan barisan gigi hiunya, memberi sebuah seringai, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya seperti biasa. "Kau beruntung ruangan kita kedap suara, kalau tidak suara kalian mungkin sudah sampai gerbang depan." Si lelaki hiu terkekeh pada leluconnya sendiri, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa rekannya.

Mengambil duduk di kursi kerjanya, Sasuke membuka salah satu file dari beberapa berkas yang harus ia tandatangani sebelum kelas hari ini selesai. Ia harus kerja, bagaimanapun ia adalah orang yang terorganisir dan menuntut kesempurnaan.

"Suigetsu, aku mau kau cari tahu tentang alasan Naruto membuntutiku." Ucap Sasuke, menarik perhatian anak buahnya yang memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kenapa?" Suigetsu bertanya. "Bukannya sudah biasa jika kau memiliki penguntit?"

Pertanyaan Suigetsu dijawab Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai tipis, "Tidak. Kali ini berbeda. Karena dia membuktikan sebagai mainan yang cukup baik, aku jadi ingin menyimpannya lebih lama." Ujar Sasuke terdengar senang, "Awalnya aku hanya bertanya karena sedikit penasaran, tapi sikapnya mencurigakan sehingga membuatku tidak tenang."

"Terdengar seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau mainannya dicuri." Komentar Pein datar, membuahkan tatapan tajam dari objek yang ia bicarakan. Tapi, si lelaki pierching hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Baiklah, akan kucari tahu." Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, "Lalu, kalau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Well –tergantung pada alasannya sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kembali ke rumahnya menggunakan jalur kereta api listrik, kemudian ia berjalan kaki dari stasiun menuju kediaman Uzumaki yang berjarak sekitar lima belas menit berjalan kaki.

Dia tidak mau menggunakan mobil pribadi lantaran kondisinya yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering melamun, sedangkan meminta sopir menjemput hanya akan membuatnya berada dalam masalah –sopir keluarga biasanya juga disuruh untuk memberikan beberapa laporan mengenai kehidupan sekolahnya –sehingga sejak berada di SMA ia bersikeras untuk berangkat sendiri.

Naruto mengernyit bingung ketika ia sampai di ruang depan kediaman rumahnya, para pelayan nampak sibuk mondar-mandir membawa beberapa dekorasi dan menatanya sesuai dengan yang dilontarkan oleh sang kepala pelayan yang berdiri di dekat tangga –memberikan perintah.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa heboh sekali?" tanya Naruto kepada sang kepala pelayan –Sora –dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

Sora menoleh kemudian membungkuk sekilas, "Kami mendapat perintah dari Kushina-sama untuk mengadakan pesta."

"Pesta?"

"Malam ini Kurama-sama akan datang berkunjung, jadi kami harus membuat pesta penyambutan untuknya."

"Pesta, ya?" Naruto tersenyum kecut, "Padahal Kaa-san tidak di rumah, tapi mengadakan pesta... percuma saja..."

Sora memandang Naruto dengan senyuman, "Tidak, Kushina-sama sudah kembali sejak tiga jam lalu. Beliau langsung memberikan kami tugas ini. Saat ini Kushina-sama sedang berada di ruangannya."

Naruto nampak kehilangan kata-kata, matanya sedikit melebar dan memandang kosong, "Tapi, Kaa-san bilang..."

Si pirang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya menelannya bulat-bulat dan tidak mengacuhkan tatapan ingin tahu Sora. Ia baru saja hampir mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya didengar orang lain.

"Aku akan ke kamarku. Jika ada yang cari." Ujar Naruto dan mendapatkan anggukan singkat dari sang kepala pelayan. Ia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, menaiki tangga sedikit kesulitan lantaran masih nyeri akibat perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya siang tadi. Selain itu, entah mengapa, dadanya terasa begitu sesak sampai membuatnya kehilangan tenaga –bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menapaki benda-benda yang semakin meninggi di bawah kakinya.

Mengingat ucapan Sora, kepala Naruto jadi terasa pening. Ia tidak percaya Ibunya pulang padahal wanita bersurai merah itu berkata akan menjalani waktu sibuk hingga bulan depan.

Ibunya seorang workaholic, sama dengan ayahnya yang juga gila kerja, saling tidak menghargai waktu bersama mereka sehingga menghasilkan pertengkaran dan keretakan hubungan. Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan, saling berpisah dan membawa masing-masing seorang anak. Ayahnya membawa sang kakak, Kurama, sedangkan ibunya membawa dirinya.

Mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa mereka telah berpisah, ayah dan ibunya masih ingin membina hubungan yang baik dengan anak mereka. Kurama anak yang menonjol, ia cerdas dan memiliki banyak bakat, namun juga tipe yang beremosi pendek. Kurama marah, Kurama melarikan diri dari rumah, sehingga membuat Minato –ayahnya –dan Kushina berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan kembali kasih sayang Kurama. Kurama kembali kepada Minato, namun perlombaan mereka tidak selesai sampai di situ. Sampai akhirnya perlahan-lahan mereka mengabaikan Naruto, melupakan anak yang diam menunggu dengan tenang agar tidak menimbulkan masalah, dan hanya mencurahkan kepeduliaan kepada anak paling tua.

Atau mungkin itu hanya hipotesa semata. Naruto berpikir getir.

Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk berpikiran buruk. Hanya saja, ia sedikit kecewa. Ya, ini Cuma keegoisannya semata karena dua minggu lalu baik ayah maupun ibunya tidak ada yang bisa menghadiri rapat pertemuan orang tua, sehingga Iruka –pengasuhnya –yang datang menggantikan sebagai wali.

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, menutupnya dengan bunyi bedebam pelan sebelum menempelkan punggungnya pada kayu berbahan jati itu, lalu merosot pelan.

Bocah pirang itu terduduk, menutupi wajahnya di antara lutut yang ia tekuk dan tangannya yang membungkuk kepala.

Rasa sakit di dadanya belum pergi. Ia masih merasa sesak.

"Aku anak yang jahat. Tidak seharusnya aku begini egois." Ucap Naruto lirih, membiarkan cairan bening jatuh menuruni kedua pipi chubby-nya. "Aku anak yang jahat..."

Meski bibirnya terus berucap demikian, perasaannya terus berada dalam lingkaran yang sama. Ia ditinggalkan, ia dilupakan.

Kakaknya yang datang dari rumah ayahnya yang masih bisa ditempuh dengan 30 menit perjalanan mobil bisa mendapatkan sambutan yang meriah, sedangkan dirinya harus menelan kekecewaan karena harus merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan pengasuh dan pelayan yang lain.

Ia merasa buruk, rasa sakitnya tidak mau pergi. Ia harus mencengkram dadanya untuk menghilangkan beberapa persen perasaan menyakitkan itu.

"Aku... aku benci hidup ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Voila '^' ... daku embuh sama chapter ini, karena daku seksih #Digampar**

**Daku tidak terima kritik, tapi kalo daku ada kesalahan atau hal-hal yang mengganjal silahkan tinggalkan di kolom repiuw, pake bon cabe juga boleh... #MainBecekan wkwkwkwkwkwk...**

**Oh ya, ada yang bingung ya panggil daku apa? 'A' bisa panggil Aki atau Fap-kun... wkwkwkwk... kalo mau jadi keponakanku bisa panggil Fap-fap Ji-san... 'A'v **

**Akhir kata, do'ain daku lulus ujian ya! Awokwokwokwowkwowk! #KebanyakanMinta #DigebukinMassa**

**Sayonara! 3/**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- JUDUL : TURN AROUND AND AROUND (MUTER2)**

**\- DISCLAIMER: PUNYANYA BAPAK eMKah**

**-GENRE: ANGUS, HURUT/KOMPORT, DRAMAH, PAMILIH**

**-JENIS: SINETRON, OPERA SABUN (WHAT? SABUN?) DAN FUNGIDERM!**

**\- WARNING: YAOI, HUMUK, BOYxBOY, Gajeh, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), amburadul, bahasa ndak enak dibacah, Kemesuman yang gagal total, Ide pasaran. MENYEBABKAN GATAL-GATAL!**

**\- PAIRING: SASUNARU, Slight KuramaNaruto, SlightItaKyu**

**-NOTE: mungkin akan mengecewakan, ceritanya banyak basah basih, daku juga gak kasih eMu di sini... karena daku lagi laper... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anda akan pergi ke mana, Naruto-sama?" Iruka bertanya ketika tuan mudanya melangkah keluar lewat pintu dapur, mengenakan pakaian santai berupa parka dan celana jeans belel. Pemuda pirang itu nampak menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan tudung parkanya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin keluar, Paman. Aku sedang tidak merasa enak berada di rumah." Jawab Naruto pelan, tersenyum kecil kepada pengasuhnya yang sudah sejak kecil bersamanya tersebut.

"Anda tidak akan mengikuti pesta, Naruto-sama?"

"Tidak, aku akan melewatinya." Naruto tersenyum, "Jika ada yang tanya, bilang saja aku ada urusan penting, ne?"

"Saya mengerti." Iruka mengangguk, "Tapi tolong kembali sebelum jam malam, nanti Nyonya bisa khawatir."

Tertawa pelan Naruto pun menjawab, "Oke, Paman! Tenang saja, aku pasti akan pulang cepat."

Iruka tersenyum kecil, terlihat lega melihat kelakukan Naruto yang masih seceria biasanya. Dia mengamati pemuda pirang yang berjalan sambil melambai ke arahnya menuju gerbang kecil yang terletak di taman halaman belakang. Ia terus melihat sampai sosok remaja periang itu hilang dari pandangannya, tertutupi oleh beberapa pohon besar yang sengaja ditumbuhkan di sana. Dia melihat untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup pintu. Ia harus kembali berkerja.

Saat jarak sudah cukup jauh dan menyadari bahwa dia tak lagi dalam pandangan Iruka, Naruto pun melepas gerak bibirnya, membiarkan wajah yang sempat menunjukkan senyuman itu dalam keadaan kosong tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Lelaki dengan kelereng safir itu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung parka, menyembunyikan tinjunya yang terkepal erat. Dia menghembuskan nafas hangat pada dinginnya udara malam, membuat sebuah awan kecil yang langsung menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

"Paman... bahkan jika aku tidak kembali, dia tidak akan tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+++FAP FAP+++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari hampir terbenam di cakrawala, terlihat gumpalan kapas yang menguning lantaran waktu yang akan segera berganti. Di jam begini, biasanya orang-orang yang hilir mudik di jalanan adalah mereka yang ingin segera tiba di rumah, termasuk Ferrari California yang saat ini tengah memasuki halaman rumah Uzumaki –melaju pelan di atas tanah berpaping tanpa bermaksud menyentuh rumput terawat di dekatnya.

Puluhan pelayan dengan baju putih berbalutkan luaran hitam telah menunggu di dekat pintu depan, berbaris rapi dalam posisi siap memberi salam, sementara sang nyonya tuan rumah dengan rambut merah menyala dan dress hitam panjang mewahnya telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk, memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

Mobil berhenti, mesin pun mati. Tak lama kemudian pintunya terbuka ke atas, membiarkan sebuah kaki yang terbungkus celana jeans warna hitam keluar menginjakkan langkah, lalu keluarlah seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang memakai baju santai berupa kaus oblong dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak. Dia memiliki rambut yang serupa dengan wanita paruh baya di pintu depan, ditambah dengan bola mata sewarna batu ruby yang memandang tajam. Singkatnya, lelaki muda ini tampan, dia memiliki daya tarik besar untuk orang seusianya.

"Kurama!" Uzumaki Kushina terpekik senang melihat kedatangan puteranya, ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih dekat sampai tangga, demi mendapatkan pemandangan lebih jelas akan putera sulungnya.

Kurama menutup pintu mobilnya, mengabaikan supir keluarga Uzumaki yang menunggu kunci mobil agar dia bisa memarkirkan mobil merah itu ke tempat yang layak. Dia berbalik, menghadap sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, nampak tidak begitu peduli dan air mukanya tidak berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Ayo, Kurama. Ibu sudah menunggu dari tadi." Ujar Kushina seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan anaknya dan mengajak pemuda merah itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

Para pelayan membungkuk kepada kedua tuan rumah mereka, sebelum kembali pecah barisan dan masuk ke dalam rumah untuk segera melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di dalam. Bagaimanapun juga malam ini mereka punya pesta, meski hanya berupa pesta keluarga dengan anggota dua manusia berdarah sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurama memandang bosan pemandangan berupa ruang tamu Uzumaki yang dihias dengan interior menyebalkan –baginya –dan kelewat norak –baginya pula –dan mendengus malas lalu menjatuhkan diri pada sofa empuk berwarna putih dengan bahan bulu sintetis. Tidak mengacuhkan mata ibunya yang kembali terpaku pada dirinya dan lebih memilih untuk meminum salah satu gelas berisikan cola di sana (Kushina mengetahui Kurama sangat suka Cola).

"Kau lelah, Kurama?" tanya Kushina penuh perhatian seraya mengambil duduk di sebelah putera kesayangannya, "Apa hari ini berat? Ingin massage?"

"Tidak." Kurama berkata agak ketus, matanya bergerak mengamati isi ruangannya dengan tatapan malas, meski sebenarnya ia cukup teliti pada tiap detil di dalam ruangan besar tersebut. "Di mana Naruto?"

Kushina mengerjap, agak terkejut dengan pergantian topik yang tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum kembali kepada anak tercintanya, "Entahlah... sepertinya dia belum pulang." Jawab kushina tidak begitu yakin, "Mungkin dia sedang main dengan teman-temannya... dia sedang dalam usia seperti itu."

Kurama menghela nafas pelan, memperkirakan jawaban itu akan keluar dari mulut ibunya, sehingga membuatnya tidak begitu terkejut.

"Begitukah..." Kurama meletakkan gelas di atas meja dengan bunyi pelan, kemudian bangkit berdiri, "Baiklah, aku masih ada urusan, jadi aku harus pergi."

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali? Kau bahkan belum makan malam." Kushina buru-buru bangun, menatap puteranya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Setidaknya tinggallah sebentar. Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol."

Menghela nafas –dengan cara kasar –untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kurama berbalik menghadap Kushina, menatap wanita yang juga ibunya itu dengan pandangan tidak peduli. "Bukankah aku hanya bilang bahwa aku akan kemari? Bukan berarti aku akan menghabiskan waktu di sini. Aku juga punya urusan lain. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak terlalu ikut campur dengan kehidupanku?"

Kepala keluarga Uzumaki terdiam, tak bisa mengatakan lebih ketika anaknya sendiri memandang dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Lagipula, berhenti menata rumahmu sendiri dengan hiasan norak. Aku tidak menyukainya! Setidaknya, cobalah untuk bersikap seperti orang normal!"

Ada sedikit perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan menyerang dadanya ketika harus mendengar anaknya mengeluh akan dirinya, sehingga Kushina bahkan tidak bisa mengejar lelaki yang sudah sejak dulu ia besarkan tersebut. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa jenak karena rasa sesak ini, sementara Kurama sudah keluar tiba di luar rumah.

"Kurama..." Kushina berucap pelan, memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah keluar rumah dan melihat kepergian mobil sport merah yang mulai melaju keluar halaman, "Kurama... KURAMA!"

Kushina menatap sedih kepergian anaknya, matanya berkaca-kaca karena rasa kecewa yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah untuk memberikan sambutan yang meriah agar anak lelakinya bisa sedikit melembut kepadanya, namun puteranya bahkan sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya. Dia masih sama saja seperti sebelumnya, memandang dengan mata yang sama tanpa pernah memberi sinyal persahabatan. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan, ia ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Ah... mungkin vodka akan membantu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ditanya kenapa anggota OSIS bebas berkeliaran di jam belajar, maka tentu banyak orang sudah mengetahuinya tanpa perlu membuka situs sekolah di internet dan browsing mengenai segala macam teori akan jawaban yang harus diketahui. Singkat cerita, semua sudah mengetahui bahwa karena mereka OSIS-lah maka mereka berhak melakukan hal tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya, karena kendali berada di tangan Sasuke Uchiha maka OSIS memiliki hal untuk melakukannya.

Saat ini, tepat setelah pelajaran dimulai 15 menit yang lalu –Sasuke Uchiha tengah mengerjakan beberapa berkas pengajuan dana yang hanya berupa permohonan akan uang dengan nominal tertentu. Meski ada anggaran biaya dan berbagai hal lainnya, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya dan membuang berkas tersebut ke sudut mejanya. Sasuke membuka galeri foto, memilih sebuah folder –atau satu-satunya folder yang ada –yang lalu menampikan begitu banyak gambar dari seorang pemuda pirang, diambil dari berbagai angle dan berbagai aktivitas, ada yang berupa foto 'panas' ada pula yang berupa candid dan foto pose. Hell yeah, Sasuke Uchiha punya bakat alami untuk menjadi stalker.

"Sasuke~"

Suigetsu masuk ruangan tanpa mengetuk, membuat perempatan emosi menunjukkan diri di sudut kepala di raven dan empunya refleks mengembalikan benda elektronik penyedia teknologi informasi dan komunikasi di tangannya ke dalam saku seragam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menyembunyikan emosinya, melemparkan pandangan pada sang lelaki bergigi hiu yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah seringai yang seolah memiliki rahasia berupa kesenangan pribadi.

"Aku dapat kabar menarik. Kau harus mendengarnya." Suigetsu menjawab riang meski nampak seperti biasa.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menandakan ketertarikan dan rasa bingung yang bercampur menjadi satu. Melihat hal tersebut, Suigetsu membanting ringan beberapa carik kertas print yang digabungkan menggunakan penjepit kertas berwarna hitam.

Sasuke melirik sebentar kertas di depannya dan kembali menatap Suigetsu, sedangkan si lelaki hiu tersenyum lebar dengan barisan gigi-gigi runcing.

"Itu hasil penyelidikanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Naruto! Hari ini kau bebas?"

Kiba merangkul Naruto, menanyai sahabatnya yang tengah mengobrol bersama beberapa teman lelaki saat jam kosong.

"Tumben sekali, Naruto! Biasanya kau harus bolak-balik dari ruang OSIS ke kelas." Kiba melanjutkan sambil bermuka masam, menunjukkan rasa tidak suka yang kental akan segala macam tetek bengek mengenai Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah berisikan mahluk-mahluk tidak jelas apakah berupa manusia atau mutan dengan perpaduan ayam bebek dan ikan-ikan laut tersebut (Maaf, ini hanya pendapat Kiba).

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya, "Sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk, jadi aku mungkin akan mengganggu jika berada di sana."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kiba pun mengangkat sebelah alis, "Lho? Bukankah karena sibuk makanya kau harus membantu?" tanyanya bingung.

Si pirang terdiam, mulutnya bungkam lantaran menyadari kesalahan fatal yang baru saja ia lakukan. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencoba mencari alasan atas pertanyaan sang sahabat brunette-nya. Mata hazel Kiba masih menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, menjaganya dan mendesak untuk cepat memberikan jawaban. "Ahahahah... anu..."

"Mungkin karena saat ini mereka sangat sibuk, jadi Naruto yang tukang buat onar tidak boleh berada di sana." Celetuk Shino Aburame tenang, pemuda pemilik kacamata hitam bundar yang gemar mengenakan mantel dan syal meski pun berada di musim panas –sekarang musim gugur, jadi tidak masalah.

"Begitukah?" Kiba melempar pandangan kepada Shino yang malah asik bermain dengan tarantula yang baru ditangkap pagi tadi di taman dekat jalan ke sekolah. "Ah, aku mengerti. Naruto memang tukang buat onar." Katanya lalu kembali menatap si pirang.

Naruto nyengir lebar, merasa terselamatkan atas ucapan niat-tidak-niat sang pemuda Aburame. Meski itu Cuma celetukan sederhana untuk menimpali pembicaraan, namun bagi Naruto itu adalah berkah di musim kemarau, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kan... hehehe..."

"Kurasa itu pantas untukmu, Naruto!"

Naruto, Kiba, Shino dan dua orang lainnya langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang main ikut campur perbincangan mereka. Menatap seorang gadis merah muda familiar yang memberikan seringaian yang bagi pemiliknya terlihat begitu menawan.

"Kupikir, sepertinya mereka membawamu ke kelompok mereka karena kau terlihat begitu dungu dan bisa menjadi pesuruh yang baik. Tapi karena kau tidak begitu berguna dan hanya mengacau, jadi mereka harus menyingkirkanmu saat mereka benar-benar sibuk... Oh, sungguh Sasuke-kun dan teman-temannya begitu baik hati untuk mengasihanimu~" ujar Sakura yang bermonolog ria dengan suara yang begitu penuh mimpi dan rasa kagum, kedua tangannya mengatup bagaikan seorang biarawati yang tengah memanjatkan do'a, sedangkan mata berbinar-binar seperti tengah menatap aurora.

"Kau jahat sekali, Sakura-chan!" pekik Naruto tidak terima, "Dibandingkan dengan si Uchiha itu aku beribu kali lebih baik, tahu!"

"Ha?" Sakura membalas dengan cibiran sinis.

"Aku bisa saja melampaui nilai-nilainya atau kelebihan dia! Aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan!" kali ini Naruto nyengir sambil berpose, "Lihat! Aku tampan bukan!? Mwahahahaha!"

"Apa!? Dasar tak tahu diri! Berkaca sana!"

Kelas di jam kosong itu berisik lantaran suara Sakura dan Naruto si pirang yang ceria, terdengar begitu penuh hiruk pikuk hingga mengundang yang lain untuk ikut meramaikan. Naruto memang terkenal sebagai seorang moodbooster, kehadirannya mampu membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum bersamanya, membuatnya dianggap sebagai matahari meski tak pernah ada yang mengatakan.

"Hei, Shika. Naruto terlihat semakin ceria ya akhir-akhir ini." Kata Kiba, berbicara kepada Shikamaru Nara, salah satu teman sekelas dan juga teman kentalnya bersama si Uzumaki –lelaki dengan mata kuaci dan rambut yang menjulang jabrik seperti nanas, wajahnya terlihat tak bersemangat dan sebagian besar kerjanya adalah tidur.

Mata hitam Shikamaru bergulir, yang tadinya melihat si pecinta anjing kini beralih pada si pemilik kelereng biru langit musim panas. Ia mengobservasi dalam beberapa jenak, membiarkan seorang Inuzuka menunggu jawabannya dengan senyuman antusias terpasang rapi di wajah.

"Apa kau pernah dengar, Kiba..." Shikamaru membuka suara, matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang tertawa lebar bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya, membuat gurauan mengenai katak dan pertapa mesum.

"Dengar apa?" Kiba bertanya bingung, menatap wajah Shikamaru yang masih belum berubah mimik.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, memandang teman brunettenya yang masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Mendapati mata hazel si lelaki bertato segitiga itu Shikamaru pun kembali memikirkan keputusan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, hingga pada akhirnya dia menggeleng pelan dan kembali bersandar di meja, "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? Apa itu? Menyebalkan sekali!"

Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan ocehan Kiba yang mulai menyerocos tidak jelas, ia malah lebih memilih untuk kembali mengamati sahabat blondenya, mengabaikan waktu berharga yang biasanya akan dia pakai untuk memejamkan mata dan mendengkur.

Ia orang yang cerdas, Shikamaru bisa memprediksikan bagaimana reaksi Kiba nanti kalau dia sampai mengatakan hal yang sensitif. Padahal, ini hal yang cukup penting, meski belum tentu dugaannya benar. Naruto, anak itu... selalu tersenyum begitu lebar. Selalu tertawa meski ada yang memarahi dan memakinya.

Tahukah kau Kiba, mereka yang tertawa bahkan terhadap hal yang tidak lucu, adalah mereka yang merasakan rasa sakit di luar batas perasa. Pikir Shikamaru getir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#NumpangLewat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tertawa keras di ruangannya. Bukan tawa menyenangkan seperti yang dibayangkan banyak orang, atau tawa orang keren bak pangeran yang menjadi delusi bagi para gadis ABG yang rela mencuri foto diam-diam dan dijadikan walpaper lalu diciumi dengan penuh nafsu –melainkan tawa menyeramkan yang mengirimkan rasa merinding ke bulu roma pendengarnya, tawa yang dipenuhi oleh rasa frustasi.

Tadi siang Sasuke sengaja meminta agar guru yang akan mengisi jam belajar di kelas Naruto untuk tidak mengisi jam dan membiarkan kelas itu berada di jam kosong, dia ingin memantau sedikit bagaimana keseharian si pemuda blonde bila sedang tidak bersamanya.

Saat melihat bocah Uzumaki bermata biru itu terlihat begitu senang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, ada sedikit perasaan sesak yang membakar di dadanya, membuat Sasuke harus mengeratkan gigi dan menahan emosi supaya tidak langsung menggeret pemuda itu dan melakukan ini-itu yang malah akan mengacaukan rencananya dalam mengobservasi.

Dia menunggu –di ruangannya –menggunakan sebuah kamera kecil yang ia pasang di dekat pintu masuk dan tempat-tempat lain di kelas Naruto –dan menonton dengan sabar interaksi si bocah menggemaskan yang sejak pagi belum berinteraksi dengannya.

Ada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda –yang ia yakin berada di antara tumpukan kertas pemberian Suigetsu –yang ikut berbincang dan mengatakan hal-hal tak mengenakkan, membuatnya menautkan alis dalam gerakan terganggu. Apalagi ketika si blonde malah berkata manja dan tersenyum lebar penuh cinta kepada gadis itu –atau itu hanya imajinasinya saja?

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar merasa sebal. Ia sudah merencanakan banyak hal untuk menghilangkan rasa stress yang menimbun di kepala dan dadanya saat ini, hanya saja dia juga membutuhkan sedikit bumbu permainan untuk menghibur diri.

Ia sudah mengirim pesan singkat kepada Naruto untuk segera kemari selepas sekolah berakhir, tepatnya dua menit lalu, dan balasan yang ia dapat (Naruto wajib membalas) pun tak kalah singkat dengan miliknya. Sekarang masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum bel pulang berkumandang dan memuntahkan ratusan murid yang sangat bahagia kala mendengarnya. Masih ada waktu, tapi Sasuke sudah merasa sangat tidak sabar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu ruang OSIS diketuk pelan, lalu dibuka oleh Pein yang duduk tak jauh dari sana, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang melirik ke dalam dengan tidak tenang.

"Masuklah, Sasuke sudah menunggu." Terdengar Pein berbicara dengan suara pelan.

Naruto tak menjawab, lantaran ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan familiar namun tak nyaman tersebut. Mengamati isi ruangan untuk menemukan sejumput sosok Sasuke yang menjadi momok dalam benaknya sendiri. Ketika ia sadari bahwa orang yang ia cari tak dapat ditemukan, ia pun menyimpulkan keberadaan lelaki itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah pintu tunggal di sebelah kanan meja kerja, berjarak sekitar enam meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Bunyi derit engsel pintu dapat terdengar jelas di telinganya lantaran ruangan di sana terlalu sunyi meski ditempati oleh beberapa orang.

Di dalam ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai ruang rekreasi, terdapat siluet tubuh tinggi dengan rambut emo khas yang tak mungkin gagal untuk ia kenali. Sosok itu segera berbalik menghadapnya dalam gerakan anggun, seolah tak ingin menunjukkan cacat bahkan dalam prilaku tingkah polah jari kaki.

Tidak menunggu perintah klise yang selalu dilontarkan Sasuke, Naruto pun segera menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya, mengusap sedikit lengan kiri dengan lengan kanan guna menghilangkan sedikit rasa gelisah akibat tekanan udara di sana yang entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih berat daripada biasanya.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Naruto buka suara, tidak ingin terlalu lama menelan kesunyian dan menjadi gila di dalamnya.

Sasuke bereaksi, terlihat menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang nampak memegang satu kliping kertas dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Bacalah. Mungkin kau akan mengerti." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah dingin, lalu beranjak duduk di sofa nyaman dalam ruangan itu dan menyambar gelas bening kecil juga sebotol whiski, mengisi gelas dengan sedikit es batu juga cairan dari botol yang bahkan tak bisa membuatnya mabuk.

Jemari jenjang Naruto membuka lembaran kertas berisikan campuran antara gambar dan tulisan bercetak tebal, nampak lebih banyak gambar mendominasi di sana, menunjukkan dirinya bersama seorang gadis merah jambu yang familiar.

"Apa ini?" Naruto melemparkan pandangan horor kepada satu-satunya orang selain dirinya di ruangan itu, ia mencengkram erat kertas di tangannya, mengacungkannya kepada Sasuke, "Apa maksudnya ini? Kau ingin mencampuri kehidupanku?!" serunya lalu termakan emosi.

Mendengar nada kasar terlontar dari mulut Naruto untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama –mengingat bahwa pemuda itu tak pernah lagi membuka mulut secara lancang sejak menjadi mainannya –lantas membuat Sasuke membeku, menghentikan gerakan anggun yang tengah menggoyang pelan cangkir kecil. Si raven meletakkan benda di tangannya kasar di atas meja, lalu melontarkan pandangan dingin kepada pemuda blonde yang tak mengurangi kadar amarahnya.

Sasuke berusaha mengontrol diri, ia menahan nafas samar dan menghembuskannya pelan, kemudian tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan sepasang azure ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis tanpa keramahan.

"Well –kulihat kau mulai mendapatkan kembali keberanianmu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke dengan nada kagum yang dibuat-buat, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengambil satu langkah mendekat kepada si blonde, tersenyum –tidak, menyeringai, "Kau ingin mengulangi hal yang sama seperti dulu?"

Naruto terhenyak, sekaligus emosinya perlahan memudar. Ia mengingat bagaimana dulu pertemuan pemutar takdirnya dengan Sasuke dulu, sehingga membuatnya secara otomatis memusatkan emosinya kepada hal tersebut. Tidak, bukan berarti hal itu meninggalkan trauma yang cukup dalam baginya, karena bagaimanapun juga setelahnya ia tetap menjalani hal tersebut berulang-ulang tanpa sempat untuk merasa phobia lagi. Tidak, hanya saja ada rasa takut yang menyelubunginya sehingga membuat kepalanya pening. Sebab jika direlasikan dengan keadaan dan topik yang tengah ada, seorang gadis telah terlibat ke dalamnya.

"Jangan... jangan berani kau lakukan itu..." terdengar suara Naruto bergetar ketika mengucap, tangannya yang memegang kertas pun terayun pelan ke bawah dalam gerakan lemah.

"Nah, aku berani melakukannya." Sasuke terkekeh dalam permainan kata tersebut, lalu memasang ekspresi puas yang berusaha ia sembunyikan, "Itu tergantung kepada syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku tentunya..." ketika dikatakan, itu lebih seperti semua yang akan terjadi bergantung kepada keputusan yang akan diambil Naruto, dan meski Sasuke tak menjelaskannya, ia tahu lelaki yang ia sebut bodoh itu tak sebegitu bodohnya untuk bisa salah mengerti. Setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Naruto menggerakkan bola matanya ke bawah, menatap tak begitu fokus kepada objek tertentu yang tertangkap sensor matanya, sementara otaknya berusaha berkerja dan memikirkan jalan keluar pada detik-detik menegangkan (menyesakkan dan menyakitkan) yang tengah dialaminya saat ini. Ia butuh berpikir cepat namun bisa membuat selamat, ia tak mau Sakura yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak dulu (atau lebih tepatnya orang yang ditaksir sejak lama) ikut terlibat dalam masalahnya dengan Sasuke, walau pada awalnya ia membuat kontak dengan si Uchiha muda juga karena rasa sukanya kepada Sakura.

"Oi, Dobe."

Naruto refleks mendongak, menatap air muka Sasuke yang tak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi senang seperti tadi, lantaran kini wajah itu dipenuhi oleh rasa bosan dan kesal yang samar. Ia tak mengerti alasan di balik perubahan ekspresi wajah tampan itu, dan meski ia memiliki beberapa perkiraan yang mungkin akan tepat itu takkan membantu di situasinya saat ini.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan wajah putus asa kucing kecilnya (Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memanggil Naruto kucing ketika melihat tanda lahirnya, dan kucing juga merupakan panggilan bagi submissive), Sasuke pun melanjutkan berbicara, "Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apapun kepada Haruno... tapi, seperti yang kubilang, itu tergantung pada keputusanmu."

"Apa... apa yang kau inginkan...?"

Hanya cicit kecil yang terdengar dari sepasang bibir yang bergetar, namun si raven masih dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas, nampaknya ia memiliki telinga yang cukup baik –atau mungkin karena sang pemilik suara juga bermaksud untuk mendapatkan pendengar, meski jawaban yang ia inginkan sudah ia perkirakan dalam bentuk pikiran buruk. Lebih tepatnya, ini sebuah pelemparan dialog yang tidak perlu, hanya saja terjadi secara refleks seolah memang sudah menjadi urutan mutlak.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda pirang yang menundukkan kepala di hadapannya, malah ia bergerak untuk mengambil duduk di atas ranjang, memutar badan untuk mendapatkan pemandangan cukup baik akan keberadaan Naruto lalu tersenyum miring penuh rasa ketertarikan, "Puaskan aku. Jika bisa, akan kupertimbangkan untuk mengampuni nyawa perempuan itu."

Seolah tak mendengar dengan baik, sang lawan bicara hanya diam tanpa respon berarti, masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dan dalam posisi yang sama –kepalanya masih tertunduk dengan segumpal kertas di tangan yang nampak hampir jatuh.

Butuh waktu sekitar beberapa jenak bagi Naruto untuk memberikan balasan, dan untungnya si Uchiha yang terkenal arogan sedang cukup berbaik hati untuk menunggu tanpa harus memberikan hukuman lebih.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada kertas, menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan memandang Sasuke skeptis. Ia bingung, namun keragu-raguan hanya akan menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah dari yang sudah ada. Kesadarannya mengerti bahwa menolak keinginan Sasuke artinya akan menimbulkan efek negatif yang mana hal tak diinginkan terjadi (seorang wanita merah muda dalam bahaya), akan tetapi di sisi lain harga dirinya tak mengizinkan ia untuk kembali menjadi benda pemuas seks secara suka rela, walau sebenarnya ia telah mengalaminya cukup banyak.

Tak ada waktu, senyum sombong Sasuke sudah luntur sejak beberapa saat lalu. Lantas Naruto segera bergegas membawa kakinya mendekat kepada sang pangeran berwajah apik dengan hati nan gelap. Seolah waktu bergerak dalam gerak lambat, langkah yang diambilnya terasa begitu berat, dengan mata yang memanas seolah hampir membutakan pandangan. Semua sendi dan tulangnya seakan lumpuh hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar, untuk sekedar membuka rentetan benda bulat bertesktur gepeng di seragam putih bersih sang Uchiha pun ia tak sanggup.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" terdengar nada dingin kembali meluncur dan menyapa telinga Naruto, membuat ia sedikit terkejut dan mendongakkan kepala menatap sepasang iris onyx yang memandang tanpa kehangatan. Naruto memang gagal untuk melihat jelas sinar mata itu sejak tadi, namun kini setelah dilihat lebih dekat ia bisa tahu bahwa kelereng onyx itu lebih dingin dari biasanya –tidak, lebih tepatnya sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan sebelum kejadian hari ini.

Naruto coba menghempas jauh-jauh pikiran yang berenang-renang, dan lantas kembali berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang bersuhu rendah.

Dia berhasil, kancing-kancing baju Sasuke satu per satu telah lepas, menampilkan sebidang dada dan abs sempurna yang sebanding dengan model majalah playboy, incaran para gadis yang memimpikan seorang cowok sempurna.

Dengan ragu Naruto mengecup dada Sasuke, menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk memainkan salah satu puting milik bungsu Uchiha, bergerak dengan hati-hati dan terkesan amatir (lebih tepatnya dia memang baru kali ini melakukannya). Ia mengeluarkan lidah merah mudanya dan menjilat ujung puting kiri Sasuke yang sama sekali belum bereaksi, mengecap sedikit rasa asam dari kulit bak porselen tersebut, dan sedikit menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Sementara Naruto berusaha keras untuk melakukan yang terbaik demi menyelamatkan seorang gadis –yang bahkan sama sekali tak tahu-menahu mengenai hal ini –Sasuke Uchiha tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kepala pirang yang bergerak di area dadanya, memberikan sebuah servis yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya.

Mood Sasuke sedang sangat buruk. Jika biasanya dia akan 'meminta' Naruto untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran dan hatinya, maka lain cerita kalau yang menjadi sumber masalah adalah orang itu sendiri. Tadinya ia berharap bahwa Naruto akan menolak permintaannya, atau lebih tepatnya ia berharap bahwa seorang gadis merah muda di kelas satu itu tidaklah begitu berharga bagi si pirang. Namun, reaksi pemuda Uzumaki sama sekali tidak mendekati harapannya, sehingga membuatnya merasa sesak untuk sepersekian detik lalu membutakan hatinya sendiri.

Ia gagal menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa sekedar 'bermain' dengan si pemuda matahari malah mempengaruhi dirinya dari dalam, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir secara rasional dan kehilangan ketenangan. Meski wajahnya masih sedingin biasanya, tapi hatinya seakan terkoyak lantaran si pirang memiliki orang yang dianggap lebih penting daripada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sakit... Sasuke merasakan sakit... untuk pertama kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak perjanjian dengan Sasuke, dan belum ada kejadian apapun.

Bukannya Naruto mengharapkan ada yang terjadi, hanya saja ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa seorang Uchiha sungguh menepati janjinya. Mungkin ini adalah masalahnya yang selalu menganggap dirinya sangat 'penting' sehingga Sasuke mau mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya sampai-sampai tak ada ruang untuk bernapas, meski pada kenyataannya Sasuke hanya kelebihan waktu luang dan menjadikannya bahan untuk bermain.

Naruto menghela napas berat, melemaskan tubuhnya pada meja dan menempelkan pipinya pada bahan datar tempat biasa ia meletakkan buku. Ia memiliki pemikiran berlebih yang tidak dibutuhkan, sehingga mau tak mau membuatnya lemas dan pusing tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Meski ia tahu seharusnya tak perlu dipikirkan, namun ia tak bisa mengontrol kerja otaknya sendiri.

"Kyaaaa~~~ hari Sasuke-sama pun kelihatan sangat keren!" terdengar Sakura memekik dalam suara penuh cinta, berbincang bersama beberapa orang gadis teman sekelas yang juga anggota dari perkumpulan pecinta Sasuke Uchiha-sama.

"Benar! Benar! Tadi aku lihat Sasuke-sama turun dari mobil! Aaawww~~~ kelihatan seperti pangeran turun dari kereta kuda!" Tayuya berkata tak kalah berlebihan. "Aku bahkan mengambil gambarnya diam-diam!"

"Aw! Sungguh? Kirimkan padaku~~~" yang lain mulai serempak dengan suara memohon.

"Huaaa~ berisik sekali~ aku heran bagaimana mereka bisa mengeluarkan suara semacam itu." Kiba mulai mengomel, membuat Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya malas untuk menoleh ke sebelahnya. "Dan mereka bahkan melakukannya setiap hari."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, merasa bahwa Kiba memang sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti hobi 'manis' para gadis, meski Kiba lahir di keluarga yang dipenuhi oleh perempuan. Tak heran kalau pemuda yang sesungguhnya memiliki sifat baik hati itu sering bertengkar dengan para gadis di kelas.

"Mereka sedang dalam semangat tinggi." Komentar Naruto nyengir lebar, tak mengubah posisinya yang masih bersandar penuh kenyamanan.

Kiba menggerakkan bola matanya demi melirik sesosok pemuda manis yang tersenyum seperti bocah umur 5 tahun. Ia melipat bibirnya ke bawah, menimang-nimang selama beberapa jenak mengenai keputusan untuk berbicara. "Kau sendiri nampaknya sedang tidak bersemangat. Apa kau punya masalah?"

Spontan manik biru Naruto menatap sepasang hazel yang menyorot penuh rasa peduli, membuatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegap.

"Ahahahahah... aku hanya merasa dingin, makanya lemas dan mengantuk." Jawab Naruto berusaha menutupi rasa gelisahnya dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat, membuat lawan bicaranya menaikkan sebelah alis dengan pandangan penuh curiga.

"SASUKE-SAMA ADA DI KORIDOR!"

Kiba yang baru akan kembali membuka mulut harus mendapati perhatiannya direnggut paksa oleh sebuah suara cempreng dari Yamanaka Ino –teman sekelas –dan memutar badan untuk melihat massa (isinya perempuan saja) yang langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan saling tabrak-menabrak demi mendapatkan kesempatan melihat Sasuke Uchiha dari dekat.

Para murid lelaki hanya bisa mencibir lantaran kalah pamor dan dianggap bagai angin oleh para murid perempuan, lain halnya dengan Shikamaru Nara yang memasang wajah gelap karena tidur siangnya di jam kosong harus diganggu Cuma karena masalah sepele –baginya.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Cuma karena Uchiha datang mereka sampai berlebihan begitu." Kiba mendumel sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, menumpahkan unek-uneknya yang memang sejak beberapa bulan lalu (awal masuk sekolah) sudah mulai tertimbun dalam hati, "Padahal si Uchiha itu biasa-biasa saja, apanya juga yang bagus? Cuma karena dia kaya saja, kan?"

"Bocah anjing... kalau kau iri lebih baik berusaha lebih keras untuk menyainginya, jangan Cuma mengoceh... kau mengganggu tidur siangku." Sahut Shikamaru dengan wajah tak kalah kesal dari Kiba (dia kesal efek dari bangun tidur secara paksa, ditambah suara berisik membuatnya berada dalam mood yang lebih buruk).

"Apa kau bilang, rambut nanas!? Suaraku tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan cewek-cewek itu, kan? Kenapa kau tidak omeli mereka saja!? Lagipula kau sudah tidur dari sejam yang lalu, kan? Memangnya kau melakukan apa saja sampai kekurangan tidur!? Kau bahkan tidak suka pertandingan bola (kalimat selanjutnya diabaikan oleh para pendengar)."

Berbeda dengan murid-murid lain yang langsung tenggelam dalam perasaan iri dan mengomel dengan suara yang mereka buat (sok) keren, Naruto malah memandang ke arah kerumunan penuh dan memanjang yang terbentuk di koridor (nampaknya kelas yang memiliki guru pelajaran di kelas juga ikut keluar), air mukanya menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu dan sedikit resah –dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang ke wilayah anak kelas satu dan membuat keributan tanpa berusaha meredamnya. Hal ini sedikit berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasa.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam, masih berusaha menguasai diri dari rasa kantuk yang tak kunjung pergi.

Naruto terkesiap, lalu memandang Shikamaru dengan senyuman yang agak canggung, "Ah –ya –tentu... aku tak apa-apa... hhahahahah... memangnya aku kenapa? Hahahahah..." dia tertawa seperti orang bodoh –menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seolah itu sebuah kebiasaan yang wajar.

Si rambut nanas tak memberikan reaksi yang berarti, dia hanya terus mengarahkan manik kuacinya kepada si pemilik rambut emas yang tak kunjung merasakan keganjilannya sendiri. Melihatnya seperti ini sungguh membuat Shikamaru ingin menghela nafas keras dan menjitak kepala kuning yang bodoh itu. Yah, untuk kali ini saja sang Nara muda akan membiarkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^PUPU^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau ditanya, kapankah dia merasa paling bahagia, maka Haruno Sakura akan menjawab bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki pujaan hati yang sudah dia cintai melebihi kedua orang tuanya sendiri –yang datang ke koridor lantai murid kelas satu demi meminta absen kelas, menjawab sapaannya dengan senyuman –catat, senyuman –dan membuatnya berada dalam rasa bahagia yang seakan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama! Apa hari ini kau akan makan siang di ruang OSIS seperti biasa!?" Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya dalam gaya feminim dan bertanya dengan penuh semangat, sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa fakta mengenai dirinya yang selalu menguntit dan memantau jadwal Sasuke diketahui oleh orang lain, meski memang yang berada di sekelilingnya hanyalah para fans si Uchiha yang tak kalah maniaknya.

Sasuke yang entah kenapa tidak memasang wajah sedingin biasanya (meski matanya masih memiliki pandangan yang sama) menoleh pada Sakura, menatap langsung sepasang mata emerald milik si gadis merah muda, "Ya, tentu saja. Aku memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat sehingga tidak begitu leluasa untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, nampak mata Sakura berbinar, merasa seolah berada dalam surga karena diberikan respon oleh sang idola sekaligus pujaan hatinya, "Jika memang jadwalmu sepadat itu, aku mau membantu dengan senang hati!" ucapnya lalu, tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan tak suka dari sekelilingnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu, apakah kau mau aku buatkan bekal makan siang?"

Melihat situasi makin berbahaya antara Sakura dan idola mereka, para fans Sasuke yang lain langsung bergerak maju sambil berusaha mengenyahkan Sakura dari barisan depan.

"Sasuke-sama! Biar aku saja yang membuatkamu makan siang!"

"Tidak! Sasuke-sama! Biarkan aku melakukannya!"

"Sasuke-sama! Aku saja!"

"Minggir kalian! Aku yang akan membuatkan makan siang Sasuke-sama!"

"Hoi! Minggir! Biarkan aku bertemu Sasuke-sama!"

"Kalian enyahlah! Aku yang berhak melayani Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura terus terdorong ke belakang, ia terus berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan yang menariknya, berniat menjauhkan gadis berambut pendek itu dari sang pangeran sekolah.

Sakura terhempas sampai menabrak tembok, terpekik keras lantaran punggungnya menabrak keras lapisan bertekstur padat tersebut, menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup sedap di telinga pendengarnya. Ia mengaduh, memegang punggungnya dengan tangan kiri yang ia gerakkan ke belakang, meringis lantaran masih merasakan efeknya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sudah mulai jengah oleh para penggemarnya yang terus menjamur dan tumbuh entah kapan dan dari mana. Lelaki emo itu berkata kalau dia masih memiliki urusan lain sambil menulikan pendengaran dari jeritan dan teriakan histeris penuh cinta yang terus membali sayang daun telinganya. Ia bergerak membelah barisan, dibantu oleh Juugo yang tiba-tiba muncul layaknya seorang bodyguard profesional, memberikan jalan bagi si Uchiha muda untuk segera keluar dan mendapatkan udara segar.

Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya langsung terdistraksi tatkala ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke Uchiha-samanya telah kembali berjarak pendek dengannya. Ia meluruskan posisi tubuhnya, melemparkan pandangan penuh cinta dan nafsu tersembunyi kepada sang objek delusi, dan kembali menahan hasrat untuk menjerit dan melompat ke pelukan lelaki tampan itu lantaran diberikan balasan berupa senyuman kecil.

Di tengah-tengah bisingnya suara para penggemar (maniak) lain, Sakura masih bisa mendengar sebuah bisikan menggoda yang berisi penuh dosa akibat godaannya kala sang lelaki raven lewat di hadapannya, membuat gadis pink itu terbelalak dalam rasa terkejut terindah dalam hidupnya.

"**Haruno... kau bisa menghubungiku..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kapreeetttt :v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto... kami akan ke karaoke... apa kau mau ikut...?" Kiba bertanya dengan senyuman khasnya ketika ia, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Chouji berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah, melewati komplek dekat sekolah mereka untuk menuju bus stop yang ada satu komplek ke depan. "Kau kan sudah lama tidak main dengan kami."

Naruto tersenyum, dalam hati merasa bersalah karena sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bermain bersama, padahal sahabat-sahabatnya kerap kali mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun ia selalu menolaknya karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Ujar Naruto membuat senyum di wajah Kiba makin merekah.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kita berangkaaatt!"

"Sebaiknya kita sekalian beli bekal untuk dibawa ke sana." Terdengar celetukan Chouji dengan artikulasi yang sedikit tidak jelas akibat aktivitasnya mengunyah keripik kentang.

Kiba menoleh kepada teman tambunnya, menatap pipi kenyal yang bergerak dalam gerakan cepat itu dengan wajah kesal, "Mana ada! Yang namanya karaoke itu bernyanyi! Bukannya makan!" sembur Kiba kepada Chouji, "Kau terlalu banyak makan, Chouji! Kau itu sudah gen –"

Omongan Kiba terputus ketika Shikamaru dengan sigap membekap mulut si pemuda Inuzuka sambil membuka mata kuacinya lebar-lebar, seolah berusaha mengancam Kiba yang kini memandangnya bingung. Ia memang sudah sejak tadi mengamati interaksi teman-temannya dalam diam, meski orang lain hanya akan melihatnya sebagai aktivitas berjalan dengan wajah mengantuk. Ia sangat tahu bahwa kata yang akan diucapkan Kiba sangatlah tabu bagi seorang Chouji Akimichi, dia yang sudah berteman baik dengan pemuda gemuk itu sejak kecil amat tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kiba sampai keceplosan.

"Ada apa?" Kiba bertanya dengan wajah bingung ketika telah berhasil melepaskan tangan Shikamaru dari mulutnya, "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Shikamaru bersikap acuh ketika tiga pasang mata memandangnya dengan air muka yang sama, ia malah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sekolah, "Tidak, aku hanya merasa kalian terlalu banyak bicara. Kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau pulang terlalu larut."

"Ah, ternyata itu yang kau cemaskan. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bergegas, lagipula bus akan tiba 10 menit lagi."

Keempat sekawan itu melanjutkan perjalanan sambil saling bercengkrama, Naruto pun bisa berbaur dengan baik, meski sebenarnya sejak tadi ia telah mengabaikan panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang tak kunjung berhenti di ponselnya yang diatur dalam mode diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oAo Omaigaaaaaddd! ~U-U~ oAo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika bus yang dinaiki Naruto tiba di halte dekat rumahnya. Ia keluar bersama beberapa orang pegawai kantoran yang memakai wajah lusuh karena bekerja lembur, mengosongkan bus yang akan mungkin akan kembali mengangkut penumpang sampai jam kerjanya habis.

Naruto memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, mendengarkan musik yang diputar dari sebuah I-pod biru berukuran mini, mencoba menghilangkan kesunyian jalan malam hari, atau lebih tepatnya ia ingin ditemani oleh musik-musik tersebut.

Lelaki pirang itu berjalan sebanyak dua puluh langkah dan berbelok di sebuah gang komplek, lalu berhenti mendadak ketika sepasang iris birunya yang mengkilap di bawah temaram lampu jalan menangkap sesosok lelaki bersurai merah yang bersandar pada badan mobil Ferrari California sambil bersedekap.

"Larut sekali baru pulang. Kau berniat jadi anak nakal?"

Naruto hanya terdiam ketika lelaki merah di hadapannya mulai menegakkan tubuh dan menghadap ke arahnya, membuat ruby bertemu dengan shappire, saling pandang dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Aku tadi datang ke rumah, kupikir kau sudah pulang, ternyata kau malah ke karaoke." Ujar Kurama dalam nada tenang yang biasa, tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti.

"Kurama-niisan membuntutiku?" Naruto membalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang seolah berbasa-basi, meski wajahnya ditekuk dalam gerakan yang lucu.

"Ya, tadi aku langsung pergi. Kaa-san sempat menahanku untuk sekitar 15 menit, tapi aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Begitukah..? Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuu-nii akan datang untuk mengunjungiku."

Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi bersalah, sementara si merah harus mendesah pasrah dan berjalan mendekati sang adik untuk mengacak-acak surai pirang lembut yang nampak agak berantakan setelah banyak beraktivitas.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit cemas."

"Dan kau menungguku di sini sampai selarut ini?"

"Oh ayolah, kau tahu aku membuntutimu."

"Ya, kau sedikit cemas sampai membuntutiku."

"Dasar mulut pintar ini!"

Kurama semakin bersemangat mengacak-acak rambut adiknya, sementara Naruto tertawa dengan suara yang begitu ceria.

Kedua saudara yang hanya cukup sulit untuk bertemu itu nampak begitu hangat, seolah tak pernah ada masalah di dalam keluarga yang pada kenyataannya terombang-ambing tanpa tahu kapan dan di mana akan berakhir.

Naruto memang tak pernah membenci Kurama. Pada dasarnya sejak kecil ia hanya mengetahui seorang Kurama, dan hampir tak mengenali kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai kedua orang tua kandungnya. Kurama mengurusnya sejak ia masih seorang bayi, sedangkan ibunya kembali berpergian dua bulan setelah melahirkannya, meninggalkan Kurama yang masih berusia 7 tahun untuk merawatnya bersama beberapa baby sitter yang diperkerjakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tiga tahun kemudian, Minato dan Kushina memutuskan untuk bercerai setelah berulang kali mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran tak berarti akibat gaya hidup mereka sendiri. Dengan keegoisan masing-masing mereka menghancurkan perasaan Kurama kecil, membuatnya depresi dan harus melarikan diri.

Naruto tidak mengerti perasaan Kurama, ia bahkan tak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya disayang oleh orang tua, tidak seperti Kurama yang pernah mencicipinya dan hancur ketika harus kehilangannya. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa setelah itu mereka takkan bisa kembali hidup bersama. Ya, Naruto kecil hanya mengerti bahwa kedua 'orang asing' itu akan berpisah, juga memisahkannya dengan kakaknya.

Bagaimanapun, Naruto yang berkembang dewasa berbeda dengan dia yang masih berjalan dengan kaki mungil. Memiliki orang tua adalah hal yang lumrah, memiliki single parent sebagai orang tuanya juga merupakan hal yang normal, hanya saja untuk memiliki namun tak pernah merasa memiliki adalah hal yang berbeda. Dia ada, namun tak pernah dianggap ada. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap 'bukan siapa-siapa' yang diperlakukan seperti barang antik, didapatkan dengan susah payah lalu diletakkan di penyimpanan. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan iri yang perlahan tumbuh pada kakaknya sendiri, meskipun kakaknyalah orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia berpikir, mau bagaimana lagi kan, ia dan kedua orang tuanya berada dalam kapal yang sama, sama-sama tak mengenal dan hanya bermodalkan status. Ia tak apa-apa, cukup tersenyum dan anggap semua akan menguap bersama panasnya sinar matahari. Ia hanya cukup tersenyum dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sembari mengikuti kakaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tenang saja Kurama-niisan, perasaan bodoh yang terus menghantuiku dalam beberapa tahun terakhir akan segera kubuang jauh. Pikir Naruto.

Rasanya terlalu lelah untuk terus menyimpan perasaan itu, meski dipegang lebih lama tetap saja pada akhirnya ia tak punya hak untuk berteriak dan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Naruto tahu kok, ibunya tadi menelpon dengan begitu gigih, menginginkan dirinya untuk cepat pulang supaya Kurama tetap berada di rumah bersamanya lebih lama. Ia tahu benar, dan mengabaikan panggilan itu agar tak kembali menelan pil pahit berjenis klise yang akan terus berulang. Meski terkesan bodoh, namun pemikiran bahwa rasanya tidak adil jika ia mendapatkan perhatian itu demi orang lain, perhatian yang sangat ia inginkan sampai rela memberikan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Tak apa ya, toh hidup ini sudah semakin kacau, aku hanya tinggal tertawa dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Kembali Naruto berpikir, tertawa ketika Kurama mengatakan hal lucu mengenai kehidupan kampusnya.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Naruto... apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?" Kurama tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan jalan supaya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginka. Sesekali ia melirik adiknya yang nampak begitu ceria, menghangatkan hatinya yang sempat suram beberapa saat lalu.

Naruto terkekeh, memberikan senyuman lebar yang terlihat begitu manis. "Ya, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku jadi ingin terus tersenyum."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maacih banget yang udah komen, fav, follow nih cerita absurd bin bikin laper. Daku tercentuh cekali codala-codala :'(**

**Maap yak lama banget apdetnyah... macalah Sakurakura akan berlanjut di chappie depan... cemoga ini celita gak kecepetan atau kelambatan... pengennya yang cedang-cedang caja, kayak lagu dungdat gituh...**

**Ini akan masih hiatus sampai waktu yang ditentukan oleh seorang Bapak berstatus guru bidang pelajaran berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Mohon dimaklumkan.**

**Salam Faperz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- JUDUL : TURN AROUND AND AROUND (MUTER2)**

**\- DISCLAIMER: PUNYANYA BAPAK eMKah**

**-GENRE: ANGUS, HURUT/KOMPORT, DRAMAH, PAMILIH**

**-JENIS: SINETRON, OPERA SABUN, **

**\- WARNING: YAOI, HUMUK, BOYxBOY, Gajeh, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), amburadul, bahasa ndak enak dibacah, Kemesuman yang gagal total, Ide pasaran. MENYEBABKAN GATAL-GATAL!**

**\- PAIRING: SASUNARU, Slight KuramaNaruto, SlightItaKyu**

**-NOTE: BANYAK BASA BASI, ADA KEMUNGKINAN MENYEBABKAN EFEK SAMPING KANAN KIRI SEPERTI LAYAR HAPE RETAK TANPA SEBAB.**

If I went out the back door, nobody would stop me  
But, where would I go?  
'Cause I ain't ever had a real home  
So, what do I know?  
So, I could keep runnin', hide until they find me  
But, what would that do?  
If they could only know what I knew  
What would it prove?

-Believe by Hollywood Undead

"hoaaamm..." Naruto menguap, membuang sekitar beberapa persen hawa malas yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mencoba membuat matanya tetap terjaga, menatap sebidang papan tulis putih yang terbentang dengan berbagai rumus matematika menghiasinya. Sekarang tengah hari, dan karena semalaman ia kurang tidur, Naruto pun harus berusaha keras untuk tidak terlelap di kelas.

**Kriiiiiinngggg!**

Bunyi bel berkumandang ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, membuat mata malas anak-anak langsung melebar dengan sepercik harapan berkilauan, sang guru pun menyudahi pelajaran tanpa perlawanan, menghasilkan harmonisasi kerja sama indah antara pengajar dan para pelajar.

"Hoi, ayo ke kantin! Ibuku tidak membuatkan bekal!" Kiba menyahut dengan cengiran lebar, meminta perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya. Shikamaru Cuma menguap, sedangkan Naruto menjawab sambil menyengir lebar.

Dari ujung matanya, Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana Sakura Haruno dengan bahagianya berjalan keluar kelas, membawa sebuah kotak makan siang berbungkus kain warna merah muda, tipikal gadis feminim yang bersemangat.

Naruto merasakan kekhawatiran menggerogotinya, mengingat Sakura adalah orang yang cukup berkaitan dalam masalahnya dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke memang mengatakan bahwa dia takkan macam-macam pada Sakura, hanya saja tingkah polah gadis merah muda itu beberapa hari terakhir cukup membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" pertanyaan Kiba membuat Naruto tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Menatap wajah kedua temannya yang memandang bingung, membuat ia sekali lagi harus tersenyum lebar dan meminta maaf sembari merangkul bahu kedua sahabat karibnya.

"Sorry! Ayo pergi!"

Saat ini Naruto hanya bisa berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**...TURN AROUND AND AROUND...**

"Hei, kau tahu... kabarnya sekarang Sasuke-sama punya kekasih."

Seorang siswi berdasi biru muda –menandakan bahwa ia adalah anak kelas satu –berucap kepada temannya saat Naruto tengah menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah.

Ia melirik pelan, mencoba menahan rasa penasaraannya sementara berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"Benarkah!? Bagaimana mungkin!? Orangnya seperti apa?" setengah panik, teman sang siswi bereaksi, menekuk wajahnya membentuk raut kecewa yang kentara.

"Kakak kelas. Katanya sih cantik." Si siswi menjawab dengan wajah sama kecewanya, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi... selera Sasuke-sama kan memang tinggi..."

Teman si siswi meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring, tak berniat lagi menyantap makan siang dengan menu omurice bertuliskan 'LOVE' yang baru saja ia makan sesuap, "Ah, enaknya~ menjadi kekasih Sasuke-sama~ Aku harap mereka cepat putus...!"

"Ahahaha... apa-apaan itu!? Do'amu jelek sekali!"

"Itu do'a terbaik tahu!"

Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada makan siang di hadapannya, menyendok nasi berbalur kare lidah sapi –edisi terbatas yang hanya tersedia dua puluh piring tiap harinya –dan mencoba mengikuti percakapan teman-temannya yang sempat tak terdengar akibat menguping obrolan para gadis, sedangkan otaknya berputar-putar memikirkan Sasuke.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Sakura dan Sasuke sering bertemu dan nampak memiliki hubungan yang baik, sementara si Uchiha muda tak pernah lagi menghubunginya barang sekali pun, meski hanya sekedar untuk minta dibelikan minuman dingin. Ini merupakan hal yang positif dalam banyak segi, seharusnya Naruto tak perlu takut dan merasakan perasaan mengganggu di dadanya. Hanya saja ada banyak sekali pikiran negatif yang terus berseliweran, membuatnya jadi cemas akan kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi.

Hari ini pun Naruto bisa melihat sinar bahagia di wajah bertoreh make up Sakura, seolah memberikan vibrasi merah muda yang membuat dirinya dengan mudah diduga sedang jatuh cinta –karena memang begitu adanya –namun gadis Haruno itu tak mengatakan apapun kepada teman-temannya, tentang perasaannya yang sedang baik atau mengenai kehidupan pribadinya di luar lingkungan sekolah. Padahal Sakura biasa berceloteh mengenai semua hal itu, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke. Prilakunya yang tidak biasa ini mau tak mau kembali membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Naruto."

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika suara Kiba tiba-tiba mengetuk gendang telinganya, seketika membuatnya menoleh dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap wajah tertekuk Kiba.

"Kau mengabaikanku." Kiba memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh, sorry... memang kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tanya kau lebih suka enka atau pop..." Kiba menghela nafas, menyenderkan punggungnya pada badan kursi, "Kau benar-benar masih naksir Sakura ya, padahal sejak dulu dia sekasar itu padamu."

Naruto terdiam memandang ekspresi serius di wajah sahabatnya, sedangkan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi sibuk menyembunyikan kepala di antara lipatan tangannya –membantu mata untuk cepat terlelap –mulai sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengambil posisi enak untuk mengintip aktivitas kedua temannya.

"Sebenarnya dia memang agak cakep, dan dia punya reputasi yang cukup bagus... walaupun dadanya gak seberapa berkualitas, dia bisa dibilang tipikal perempuan manis." Ujar Kiba, memberikan penilaiannya sebagai seorang pemuda sehat berpengalaman, "Hanya saja Naruto... sikapnya padamu tidak bisa dimaafkan, apalagi dia sudah berulang kali menolakmu... bukankah sudah waktunya untukmu menyerah?"

Naruto mengerjap, tidak begitu tahu bagaimana harus merespon ucapan temannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shikamaru yang hanya menatap cuek, kemudian kembali kepada sepasang bola mata kucing Kiba.

"Jujur saja Naruto, belakangan kukira kau sudah tidak lagi naksir padanya, melihat bagaimana kau tidak pernah menggubris atau bersusah payah untuk dekat-dekat dengannya lagi... Hanya akhir-akhir ini saja, aku lihat kau kembali memberikan perhatian padanya..."

Kembali Naruto mengerjap. Ucapan Kiba benar-benar berdampak padanya sampai membuat ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri... benarkah ia masih menyukai Sakura? Ia memikirkan gadis itu, tak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya. Tapi, bukankah itu karena dia sendiri yang membawa masalah tersebut? Selama ini, seberapa banyak dia memikirkan gadis merah muda itu? Dia bahkan tidak ingat.

"Ah, sudahlah Naruto... kau tidak perlu memikirkannya begitu keras..." ujar Kiba sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak melihat air muka temannya, "Maaf aku jadi mengoceh tidak jelas."

Naruto menatap Kiba, tersenyum seraya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Terima kasih. Kau memang benar, sepertinya belakangan aku terlalu berlebihan memperhatikannya."

Mata kuaci Shikamaru mengawasi bagaimana Naruto tersenyum lemah dan memeluk pundak Kiba yang memiliki tingga sepantar.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu si Nara muda sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia ingin menanyakannya, hanya saja tak menemukan waktu yang tepat. Melihat mood mereka telah terlanjur menjadi drama, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut yang biasanya hanya ia gunakan untuk menguap.

"Naruto." Sahut Shikamaru, menyita perhatian kedua temannya yang menoleh dengan mata bertanya-tanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubuanganmu dengan OSIS? Sudah cukup lama mereka tak lagi memanggilmu."

Mata Naruto yang membesar meski hanya dalam waktu sedetik tak luput dari pengamatan Shikamaru. Wajah manis bercorak kumis kucing itu tampak sedikit pucat meski memiliki warna yang eksostis, dibarengi dengan keringat yang perlahan memunculkan diri.

"Ah! Itu! Ah.. ternyata mereka lebih sibuk dari yang kupikirkan! Ahahah... syukurlah.. aku jadi tak perlu bantu-bantu mereka lagi! Melelahkan sih!" ujar si pirang sambil tertawa.

Suara yang tersaring ke dalam telinga Shikamaru terdengar sangat pahit –dalam berbagai hal –dan Shikamaru tidak menyukainya.

Wajah yang tertawa, suara yang tertawa. Tapi terasa begitu palsu.

Sang Nara muda telah mengenal si Namikaze pirang sejak kecil. Meski berbeda arah pulang, meski berbeda kebiasaan, dia mengerti benar apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan lelaki berwajah riang itu. Dia menerimanya, dan menyayanginya sebagai teman.

Melihat orang yang disayanginya harus memakai topeng dan menari di atas panggung bertalikan benang –itu menyakitkan.

"Tenang saja, Naruto." Shikamaru berkata, suaranya terdengar tegas tak seperti biasanya. "Kali ini, aku akan membantumu."

"Hm?" Naruto melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya, memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Benar, Naruto! Kalau nanti orang-orang OSIS itu macam-macam lagi! Kami pasti akan menghajarnya!" Kiba menerjang Naruto, merangkul Naruto sambil cengengesan, "Akan kita tunjukkan kekuatan junior kepada para senior!"

"Ah, tapi kau tak pernah menang bertarung, Kiba!" sentak Naruto, "Kau hanya akan membawaku ke dalam masalah!"

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Kiba mengunci gerakan Naruto, kemudian mengoset kepala blonde sahabatnya, sambil terus mengoceh soal Naruto yang harus berterimakasih karena memiliki teman seperti dirinya.

Melihatnya, Shikamaru tak kuasa menahan senyum. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan, lalu sambil tertawa melempar buku teks kepada sahabat brunettenya.

Saat ini, setidaknya dia bisa melihat senyuman asli dari pemilik kelereng sewarna lautan di hadapannya.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, spontan membuat suasana mati yang bertahan selama beberapa jam langsung runtuh tak bersisa. Semua bergegas berkemas dan membawa kaki mereka melangkah dalam ketukan ringan.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukanlah pengecualian. Baru semenit bel berbunyi, mereka sudah berada di lapangan sekolah siap untuk berpulang ke istana masing-masing.

Mereka berceloteh, mengobrolkan game online yang baru-baru ini sedang ngetren, dan berdebat mengenai attack atau defense yang harus digunakan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Naruto yang sedang ngotot tiba-tiba terdiam, lalu menepuk jidatnya lumayan keras –mungkin bisa menggeser otaknya sendiri.

"Aduh! Flashdisk-ku ketinggalan di laci!" pekik Naruto panik, mengingat bahwa siang tadi dia baru meminta data game dari Shikamaru, "Kalian duluan! Aku akan menyusul!" lanjutnya kemudian berlari ke dalam gedung.

"jangan lama-lama! Baka!" sahut Kiba yang berkacak pinggang. Ia melengos, "Ya ampun, dia memang pelupa. Tak tertolong lagi."

Shikamaru mendengus, "Dan aku ingat kau lupa memakai sepatu saat datang ke upacara semester baru di SMP."

"A –Apa!? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

"Ya ya ya."

Naruto berhasil mendapatkan kembali benda astral –flashdisk –dari dalam laci mejanya. Menghela nafas lega ia pun berjalan keluar kelas, sebelum ia berhenti tiba-tiba karena melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang mengenakan tas berwarna senada di pundak kirinya –berjalan menuju gedung utara.

"Sakura!" panggil sang pemuda blonde seraya berlari mendekat, tersenyum menyapa wajah berbalut make up yang menatapnya dengan sebelas alis terangkat, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Sakura mendengus, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Naruto! Kau tidak perlu tahu ke mana aku akan pergi! Dasar stalker!"

Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya, merasakan panah imajiner menusuk dada berbalut seragamnya. Well –dia ingat pernah menguntit Sakura dulu. Dulu.

"Nah, maaf. Aku Cuma khawatir saja kalau kau masih di sekolah pada jam seperti ini."

"Aku berterimakasih atas perhatianmu, tapi itu tak diperlukan! Karena ada yang menjamin bahwa aku akan aman di dunia ini bahkan jika aku pergi ke Amazon."

Naruto nyaris melengos melihat tingkah antik gadis di hadapannya, meski ia tahu siapa yang tengah dibicarakan.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap Naruto tersenyum, "Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan segan untuk menghubungiku."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sangsi, "Haaa? Kenapa aku harus menghubungimu?" katanya sedikit kesal.

Namikaze muda yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh reaksi gadis yang pernah membelenggu hatinya tersebut. Ia malah menyengir lebar, memamerkan sederetan gigi putih nan rapi, seolah merefleksikan indahnya taman bunga.

"Karena, bagaimanapun juga, kita adalah teman."

Saat jam pelajaran ke 4, Sakura Haruno mendapatkan pesan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Pesan itu Cuma pesan singkat dari orang yang amat sangat spesial di hatinya. Ya, pesan dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"**Sepulang sekolah, di ruang OSIS."**

Sakura nyaris menjerit bahagia dan berlari keliling lapangan hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagianya. Untung saja dia masih memiliki akal sehat sehingga mampu menahan diri.

Dia mendekap ponsel pintarnya sambil mengulum senyum, melihatnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memasukkan benda yang sekarang jadi favoritnya itu ke dalam saku dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur.

Saat ini Sakura telah tiba di depan pintu ruangan OSIS. Ia memegang dadanya untuk mencoba menenenangkan detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengundangnya untuk datang. Biasanya Sasuke hanya akan membawanya ke taman atau tempat lain, itupun harus Sakura sendiri yang memaksa.

Tapi kali ini, Sakura yakin Sasuke sudah mulai membuka hati untuknya. Mimpinya untuk bisa menjadi istri Sasuke akan terwujud.

Sakura mengetuk manis pintu kayu yang dipernis rapi di hadapannya, menunggu suara baritone paling indah yang sangat ia rindukan untuk menyambutnya.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara Sasuke lewat intercome di sebelah pintu.

Meski hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga, Sakura tak membuang waktu dan langsung mendorong pintu di hadapannya.

Wangi pengharum ruangan menyambut indra penciuman Sakura, memberikan sensasi menyejukkan sampai ke paru-paru. Ia mengabaikan pernak-pernik pajangan mahal yang menemani langkahnya menuju tempat Sasuke, dia juga mengabaikan sebuah kenyataan bahwa pintu ruangan ini memakai sistem autolock, yang secara otomatis mengunci ketika pintunya tertutup, dan hanya anggota OSIS yang punya kartu kendali pintu tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum manis, menatap sosok gagah Sasuke yang duduk sambil membaca beberapa berkas.

"Sasuke-sama. Aku sudah tiba." Ucap Sakura berbasa-basi, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Si raven menghentikan aktivitasnya, menoleh kepada sesosok gadis merah muda yang tersenyum tiada henti.

Sasuke menopangkan berat badan pada punggung kursi kerjanya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, kemudian melirik teman-temannya yang duduk di sofa sambil menyeringai menatap sang Haruno muda.

"Suigetsu. Lakukan." Sahut Sasuke, membuat si pemuda bergigi runcing nyengir lebar kepadanya, "Bawa dia ke dalam. Aku tak mau sampai pekerjaanku terganggu."

"Oke, boss."

Sakura melempar tatapan bingung kepada Sasuke, bertanya-tanya mengenai ucapan si raven barusan, sedangkan para lelaki lain di ruangan itu telah beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"A –apa yang kalian lakukan!?" kata Sakura seraya berusaha mengenyahkan tangan-tangan yang mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Seolah tuli, Juugo malah mengangkat tubuh feminim Sakura di punggungnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar khusus di ruangan sebelah.

"LEPASKAN AKU! SASUKE-SAMA! TOLONG AKU! SASUKE-SAMA!"

Sakura terus menjerit, Sasuke tetap bungkam, dan yang lain terkekeh penuh rasa antusias.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Sasuke tak lagi mendengar suara jeritan si gadis Haruno. Menghela nafas, ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Orang lain sering beranggapan bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang bodoh –mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa si blonde mendapatkan nilai sempuran untuk semua mata pelajaran, atau bagaimana si blonde menyelesaikan sebuah puzzle lebih cepat daripada teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Mereka menyebutnya bodoh karena memang dia bodoh.

Dia mengejar wanita yang bahkan tak pernah menghargai keberadaannya. Wanita yang kerap kali mengganti namanya dengan panggilan kasar. Wanita yang akan mencibir hanya dengan melihat kehadirannya.

Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, Naruto selalu berkata bahwa mereka salah.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan ucapan mereka, dan selalu berpikir bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik. Dia menyukai Sakura, dan akan melakukan apapun agar gadis manis itu bisa bahagia.

Cukup ia saja yang menyimpan perasaannya, bahkan jika Sakura tak menerimanya, dia akan tetap menjaga perasaan tersebut. Karena baginya perasaan itu begitu berharga.

Dia menyukai Sakura apa adanya. Bukan karena gadis itu cantik, bukan juga karena gadis itu populer. Melainkan karena gadis itu mampu tersenyum begitu indah bahkan saat ia terjatuh pada saat lomba lari di Sekolah Dasar dulu. Dia mampu menangis sekuat tenaga ketika ibunya tak datang menjemput seusai jam pelajaran tambahan di sekolah selesai. Dia mampu mengatakan kepada keluarganya bahwa ia mencintai mereka tanpa ada beban sedikit pun.

Karena dia mampu,Naruto jatuh hati padanya.

Sesungguhnya Naruto sendiri masih diliputi keraguan mengenai perasaannya kepada Haruno Sakura. Apakah dia mencintainya sebagai seorang lelaki atau hanya sebagai seorang teman. Namun, ia yakin akan satu hal... dia ingin menjaga senyuman gadis itu.

"Sai Shimura."

"Hadir."

"Saitama."

"Hadir."

"Sakura Haruno... ah, hari ini Haruno-san izin karena sakit."

Naruto mendongak, mengalihkan perhatian dari komik di balik buku pelajaran yang ia baca –kepada guru yang sedang mengabsen di depan kelas.

"Sensei, Sakura sakit apa?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Orang tuanya bilang bahwa sakit lamanya kambuh lagi. Mereka bilang bukan hal besar, jadi tidak perlu dipermasalahkan."

Naruto termangu, dadanya mulai terasa tak nyaman akibat rasa cemas yang tiba-tiba saja menggerogotinya.

Dia mencoba mengatur nafas, menenenangkan diri dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura memang sedang sakit di rumahnya, dan esok akan kembali untuk bergabung dengan kelas lagi.

Namun, entah mengapa ia tak bisa mempercayai begitu saja. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Baru kemarin ia melihat Sakura begitu sehat dan bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jatuh sakit semudah itu?

Naruto meremas tangannya, ia mencoba fokus pada pelajaran tetapi tak kunjung mampu. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa waktu cepat berlalu.

"Ino." Sahut Naruto kepada seorang gadis pirang pucat dengan gaya kuncir kuda yang sedang asyik ngobrol sambil makan siang bersama teman-temannya.

Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum ramah kepada lelaki yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil. Memang Ino adalah teman dekat Sakura, dan juga salah satu anggota dari fans club Sasuke, namun dia memiliki kepribadian yang ramah dan lebih bisa menahan diri dibandingkan dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu. Minta tolong apa?"

"Bisakah kau menelpon Sakura? Aku tadi menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat. Mungkin jika itu kau, dia mau mengangkatnya."

Rasa khawatir terlukis jelas di wajah apik Naruto, membuat Ino menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Maaf Naruto... tapi aku juga sudah menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat... Aku menghubungi rumahnya, tapi ibunya bilang Sakura butuh banyak istirahat jadi tidak bisa diganggu." Ujar Ino yang sama cemasnya dengan Naruto, "Sepertinya sakitnya benar-benar parah... mungkin ada baiknya kita jenguk dia nanti."

Naruto makin merasa tidak tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Ino, tapi dia masih menyempatkan untuk mengangguk dan bergumam pelan demi menyatakan kesetujuannya.

"Oke, terima kasih, Ino." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sekenanya.

Sang Namikaze muda masih merasakan sensasi tak nyaman di dadanya yang terus-menerus membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Di pikirannya, dia tahu ke mana dia harus pergi dan memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi keraguan masih menyelimutinya, ditambah rasa takut yang membuatnya semakin parah.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, begitu kuat sampai membuatnya berdarah.

Ini bukan waktunya untuk ragu. Dia harus memastikan kebenarannya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak terkejut ketika seorang tamu tidak diundang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah masam yang begitu kental.

Dia tidak menyalahkan teman-temannya yang tanpa persetujuan langsung membawa si pirang berwajah manis masuk ke dalam teritorinya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka mengerti si raven tak pernah menolak keberadaan si pemilik mata sejernih lautan di hadapannya.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah mengenai kedatangan si pemuda pirang yang nampak benar tidak bersahabat, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang seperti kucing yang ingin mengusir pejantan lain dari daerahnya.

Sasuke bangun dari kursinya, berjalan beberapa langkah untuk memperpendek jaraknya dengan si pirang yang amat sangat ia rindukan setelah lama tak bertemu, lalu tersenyum miring ketika si pirang mendesis tak suka lantaran ia mengangkat dagunya samar dengan jari telunjuk.

"Apa urusanmu kemari, hn?" Sasuke bertanya basa-basi, meski mengetahui benar apa mau si lelaki blonde.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!?" tanya Naruto keras nyaris membentak.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu bersandar pada meja kerja di belakangnya, nampak tidak terganggu akan tatapan penuh kebencian yang ditujukan terhadapnya.

"Kau tak bisa menebak?" tanya Sasuke geli. Ia melemparkan tumpukan foto dari dalam jaket sekolahnya kepada Naruto, yang langsung menabrak tubuh si pemuda pirang dan berhamburan di atas lantai keramik dengan kualitas tinggi –dipesan langsung dari pengrajin paling hebat di negara ini.

Naruto tercengang. Tubuhnya serasa membatu dan kehilangan darah saat matanya menyapa hasil cetak visual dari benda optik yang banyak digunakan untuk mengabadikan momen atau kejadian di dalam sebuah memori elektronik.

Tangan Naruto bergetar, ia berlutut untuk meraih salah satu kertas bergambar di dekat kakinya. Tak mampu berkata-kata, air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

Di gambar itu, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sakura yang menangis dengan keadaan menyedihkan –bajunya sobek sana-sini, dan tubuhnya penuh luka lebam –tengah berada dalam jamahan beberapa pria bejat. Ia tidak yakin berapa, tapi ia yakin jumlahnya lebih dari lima.

"K –kau..." gemetar, Naruto melemparkan pandangannya kepada si raven, menuntut penjelasan, tapi Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh rasa humor, membuat darahnya kembali mendidih.

"Kenapa? Bukankah gambarnya bagus? selama ini kau ingin melihatnya kan? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga membuat telapak tangannya berdarah, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah, "brengsek..." ucapnya gemetar akibat emosinya yang hampir membuncah. Matanya berkilat buas ketika dengan tak tahu malunya Sasuke malah tersenyum makin lebar.

Ia tak tahan. Ia ingin membunuh orang ini.

"BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk menghindar saat kepalan tinju Naruto hampir menyapa wajahnya. Kakinya bergeser dan menendang tulang kering pemuda bersurai keemasan yang langsung jatuh dengan bunyi keras di atas lantai.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung menginjak perut Naruto kuat, membuat pemuda itu terbatuk keras dan bergelung memeluk perutnya erat.

Sasuke berjongkok, meraih sejumlah helaian rambut indah Naruto dan menariknya kuat, mendekatkan wajah elok lelaki itu dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Dengar." Ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang kembali menatapnya bengis, nampak menyedihkan dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya, "Sudah kukatakan. Kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak suka jika apa yang jadi punyaku dekat dengan siapapun. Bila kau tak mau kejadian ini sampai terulang lagi, maka bersikaplah dengan baik. Mengerti?"

Sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan mulutnya untuk tetap rapat ketika dengan rakusnya Sasuke menghisap bibirnya dengan rakus, menjilati luka segar di permukaan benda kenyal itu seolah terasa begitu sedap.

Tangan kokoh Sasuke mencengkram rahangnya kuat, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut sehingga menyalurkan rasa sakit yang begitu kentara.

Ia menyerah ketika rahangnya mati rasa, membiarkan Sasuke berbuat seenaknya sementara ia terus mengeluarkan air mata yang entah kenapa tak kunjung mau berhenti.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa semua yang ia lakukan selalu berakhir sama. Bahkan jika ia hanya duduk diam untuk membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus, dia masih menemui ujung gang yang serupa. Seolah-olah ia terus berputar-putar dalam lingkaran yang sama.

Sekuat apapun ia berlari, sekeras apapun ia berteriak, dia masih tak bisa menemukan ujung pencariannya.

Ia lelah. Ia ingin berhenti dan beristirahat tanpa siapapun yang mengganggu. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain berlari menggantikannya.

Meski ia harus kembali memutari lingkaran kemarin, ia tetap harus melakukannya.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kak!"

Seorang bocah pirang menjulurkan tangan kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut kemerahan, meminta bantuan kepada kakaknya yang hanya nyengir lebar di atas kursi taman bercat kecoklatan.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa naik kursi sendiri, Naruto? Payah~" Kurama tertawa, namun tetap mengangkat tubuh adiknya untuk kemudian ia dudukkan di sebelahnya.

Naruto kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun tidak terlalu memedulikan ucapan Kurama, ia malah mengambil sebuah permen dari dalam saku celananya lalu ia berikan kepada Kurama dengan senyuman lebar.

"Wah~ adikku pintar sekali~" ujar Kurama seraya menerima permen pemberian Naruto, "Benar! Sudah seharusnya kau memperlakukanku layaknya raja!" lanjutnya seraya tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

Hari ini adalah jadwal berkunjung Kurama sebulan sekali yang telah dijanjikan oleh ayah mereka. Sejak perceraian kedua Minato dan Kushina, Kurama selalu minta untuk bertemu dengan adiknya, tetapi Minato hanya mengizinkan kunjungan tiap bulan, tidak lebih. Meskipun Minato jarang berada di rumah, ia tetap memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mengawasi Kurama, untuk berjaga-jaga agar si bocah merah tidak terlalu lengket dengan sang ibu.

"Tadi aku pergi dengan Iruka-jisan ke konbini, jadi aku bawa banyak permen dan ice cream~" lapor Naruto cengengesan, membuat Kurama secara refleks mengacak-acak rambut emas adiknya.

"Kau merampok Iruka-jisan?"

"No. Aku memintanya dengan tulus."

"Wah?! Dari mana kau pelajari kata-kata itu?!"

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat respon kakaknya. Tunggu saja sampai Kurama tahu apa saja yang telah ia ketahui meski baru belajar di taman kanak-kanak. Ah, andai saja mereka bisa terus bersama seperti ini, ia pasti takkan merasa kesepian. Padahal dulu mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, kenapa tiba-tiba dia harus berada di rumah besar ini tanpa bisa menemui kakaknya? Berpikir begitu membuat Naruto sedih.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Kurama cemas melihat wajah murung adiknya.

Naruto mendongak, menatap sang kakak dengan sepasang bola mata shappire yang berkaca-kaca, "Kak, kenapa aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi? Kenapa Kakak jarang menemuiku?" tanyanya sedih.

**Deg**

Kurama terenyuh, entah kenapa matanya terasa panas, "Kau tahu, ayah dan ibu berpisah. Ayah juga tidak mengizinkanku terlalu sering berkunjung." Jelasnya sengau.

Sang adik menatapnya tidak mengerti, membuat Kurama semakin frustasi sehingga tanpa sadar memeluk adiknya sambil berusaha menahan air mata. "Maaf ya, lupakan saja. Kakak akan cari cara supaya kita bisa sering bertemu."

"Sungguh?" Naruto kecil mendongak dengan mata berbinar gembira, "Ah iya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan susah payah Naruto turun dari bangku, lalu berlari ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia telah membawa masuk sandal yang ia kenakan meninggalkan bercak tanah di atas lantai.

Kurama menunggu dengan sabar di bangku taman, tersenyum memerhatikan adik kesayangannya berlari-lari kecil membawa sebuah kertas gambar di tangan.

"Eeh? Apa ini?" kata Kurama sembari membuka gulungan kertas yang berisi gambaran dua orang –dalam bentuk oretan anak-anak –dengan rambut kuning dan merah yang bergandengan tangan.

"Kemarin, Sensei menyuruh kami menggambar keluarga." Naruto mulai bercerita sambil bersusah payah kembali naik ke atas bangku taman, lalu ia tersenyum lebar kepada Kurama, memamerkan deretan gigi susunya, "Jadi aku menggambar kita! Hehehe!" ia pun cengengesan –begitu menggemaskan.

"Pintar, pintar!" puji Kurama mengelus-elus kepala adiknya, merasa bangga dan bahagia.

"Tapi, ada yang masih tidak kumengerti…" ujar Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Kurama mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Si kecil Naruto memasang wajah heran, "Kata Sensei gambaranku tidak lengkap."

Kembali Kurama menatap heran, namun ia menunggu adiknya melanjutkan berbicara.

"Katanya aku seharusnya menggambar ayah dan ibu… memangnya ayah dan ibu itu siapa?"

Kembali Kurama terhenyak.

Ia tahu benar, ingatan anak kecil sangat kabur, ia pun hanya mengingat sebagian kecil dari masa kanak-kanaknya sebelum berumur 5 tahun. Namun, ia berhasil melewati masa-masa itu dengan baik, ia berhasil mengingat keluarganya. Ia bahkan memiliki kenangan manis untuk diingat, juga momento seperti foto liburan dan sebagainya.

Tapi, Naruto berbeda. Sejak dulu bocah kecil itu hanya mengenalnya, mengenal orang-orang yang pernah berada di sekitarnya. Maka, adalah wajar jika ia masih tak tahu arti dari ayah dan ibu, sebab sekalipun bocah itu tidak pernah diajarkan untuk mengucapkannya.

"Nah, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kurama mengelus kepala Naruto, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh bocah itu dan memeluknya erat, "suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya."

Walau Naruto tidak mengerti akan polah tingkah Kurama, ia tetap diam dalam pelukan kakaknya. Lagipula pelukan kakaknya terasa hangat. Biasanya dia selalu tidur sendiri, hingga sering mimpi buruk. Jika sudah seperti itu dia akan menghampiri kamar Iruka-jisan, kemudian memaksa lelaki itu untuk menemaninya tidur. Hanya pada saat seperti itulah dia merasakan kehangatan. Jadi, bukanlah hal buruk untuk merasakannya lagi dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kurama?"

Naruto dan Kurama menoleh ketika suara feminim menyeletuk, merebut perhatian mereka.

Kushina berdiri di pintu, berpakaian kerja dan nampak anggun. Sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu baru saja kembali dari pekerjaannya.

"Ibu." Sahut Kurama sambil menggendong adiknya, berjalan mendekati sang ibu yang tersenyum lembut.

"Ya ampun, seharusnya kau bilang kalau mau berkunjung, ibu bisa memesankanmu makanan kesukaanmu." Kata Kushina seraya mencium kening Kurama setelah bocah itu menurunkan Naruto. "Sana ke ruang tengah, nanti ibu ambilkan oleh-oleh yang ibu bawa dari Jerman minggu lalu."

"Baik." Kurama menggandeng Naruto yang masih menatap Kushina dan Kurama penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Bocah kecil itu sedang berpikir keras. Jika diingat-ingat kakaknya sering mengucapkan 'ibu' dan 'ayah', tapi dia tidak pernah tahu siapa mereka. Ia pikir mereka adalah teman kakaknya, tapi mereka tidak pernah bermain, jadi dia pun tak pernah tanya.

Jadi bibi cantik itu 'ibu'?

Naruto ingat terkadang ia melihat bibi itu datang berkunjung kemari, bibi itu juga terkadang menginap, walau mereka tidak pernah berbincang ataupun berada di dalam ruangan yang sama untuk waktu lama. Sekarang semua jadi masuk akal, bibi itu temannya Kurama, dan dia adalah 'Ibu'.

Naruto masih menatap Kushina sambil mengikuti langkah Kurama. Ia bisa melihat Kushina mendengus kesal melihat bekas lumpur berbentuk kaki ukuran kecil yang memanjang sampai ke ruang kamarnya. Naruto mencelos saat ia lihat 'Ibu' melemparkan pandangan tidak suka sebelum kemudian beranjak naik ke lantai atas.

Ah, sepertinya dia telah membuat 'Ibu' kesal. Mungkin jika ia meminta maaf nanti 'Ibu' mau memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, 'Ibu' kan teman kakaknya, mereka pasti bisa berteman baik.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Naruto terbangun dengan mimpi buruk, ditemani oleh alarm ponselnya yang terus berdendang kencang memekakkan telinga. Dengan kepala berdengung ia menggapai benda elektronik itu demi mematikan timernya.

Rutinitasnya setiap hari memang begini, tiap malam Naruto harus mengonsumsi pil tidur demi membuatnya terlelap, dan tiap pagi harus ada alarm kencang untuk memaksanya terbangun dari efek obat tersebut. Jika tidak, dia takkan bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal.

Naruto menggosok matanya demi menghilangkan rasa kantuk, lalu beranjak dari ranjang sedikit lunglai. Kaki jenjangnya membawa pemuda itu ke dalam kamar mandi, ia meringis lantaran merasakan dinginnya ruangan tersebut. Tak ayal ia berjalan menuju wastafel, menghidupkan keran dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ini bisa membantunya menghilangkan kantuk dan rasa pening yang masih mengetuk-ngetuk tengkoraknya.

Sudah dua minggu sejak ia semakin sulit untuk tidur, selama itu dia berusaha menghubungi Sakura Haruno yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri di sekolah. Katanya, gadis merah jambu itu sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit di Amerika, sebab peralatan di rumah sakit Jepang tidak begitu memadai. Teman-teman sekelas gadis itu pun bertanya-tanya, separah apa keadaan Sakura. Namun, Naruto tahu benar, bahwa bukan itu masalahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu membuang napas berat, memandang refleksi dirinya yang nampak kusut dengan rambut baru bangun tidur. Dua kancing teratas piyamanya tidak terkunci, sehingga ia bisa melihat beberapa bercak merah kebiruan menghiasi dadanya, juga satu atau dua bercak merah segar di sekitar tengkuknya, lengkap dengan luka bekas gigitan.

"Menyedihkan." Ucapnya selagi tersenyum miris pada bayangan dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa melindungi satu hal pun. Bahkan dirimu sendiri."

(Caution : this scene contain smexy things)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Dengan nafas pendek-pendek Naruto mendesah di bawah kungkungan Sasuke lantaran mendapati kejantanan Sasuke terus keluar masuk dengan keras dan menubruk daerah sensitifnya.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprai di bawahnya, mencoba mengalihkan sensasi-sensasi menggetarkan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, sedangkan mata terpejam erat dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi hingga rambutnya.

Naruto sadar dia terlalu cengeng, namun meski sudah terbiasa diperlakukan layaknya budak seks harga dirinya masih tidak bisa menerima. Bukan hanya itu, rasa kesal dan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri akan semua yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya membuat kepalanya semakin terasa mau pecah. Frustasi, ia ingin menyalahkan orang lain, ia ingin menyalahkan Sasuke karena telah membuatnya seperti ini. Akan tetapi, selanjutnya ia kembali berpikir, apakah hidupnya akan berubah meski Sasuke tidak terlibat di dalamnya?

"Ah! Ah! AAAH!"

Naruto mencapai klimaks dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, sedangkan Sasuke klimaks setelah beberapa sodokan kemudian.

Uchiha muda itu melepaskan diri, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari mengambil handuk yang tersampir di atas kursi. Ia mengelap keringat di tubuhnya, mengabaikan Naruto yang terbaring masih dalam keadaan berantakan. Untuk beberapa alasan Sasuke tidak terlihat begitu senang, dia semakin sedikit berbicara sejak beberapa hari belakangan, dan wajahnya jadi jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan biasanya. Meski Naruto sendiri tidak ingin menaruh perhatian kepada senior brengseknya tersebut, rasanya tidak mungkin untuk tidak menyadari hal-hal seperti itu dari orang yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

"Besok kau tidak perlu datang."

Naruto hampir mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu hanya berbenah diri, memastikan dirinya terlihat cukup rapi untuk muncul di mata publik.

"Aku akan cukup sibuk untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku akan menghubungimu jika ada keperluan."

Sekali lagi –Naruto nyaris memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar nada arogan sang bangsawan muda. Namun, tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah ia pun menjawab sekenanya, "ya" sebelum Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dari ruangan private tersebut.

Si pirang mendengus kasar, ia mengambil handuk yang tadi digunakan Sasuke dan mengelap keringatnya sendiri yang nampak seperti baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Naruto mengernyit kesakitan ketika tanpa sengaja mengenai bahu kirinya, lalu menggerakkan kepala untuk melihat dengan baik keadaan pusat rasa sakit tersebut. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat luka segar dengan darah menghiasi sekitarnya. Saat itu ingatannya mulai kembali dan membuat wajahnya muram.

Sasuke melakukannya tadi, di tengah-tengah aktivitas panas mereka.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah Sasuke punya fetish atau apa, tapi si muda Uchiha telah mulai memberikannya luka-luka gigitan sejak dua minggu lalu. Bisa jadi ini merupakan metode siksaan bagi Naruto supaya si pirang lebih takut kepadanya, tapi Sasuke sendiri tak pernah menggunakan kekerasan fisik lain sejak saat itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke sedang frustasi?

Tidak. Jangan dipikirkan. Naruto menggeleng keras. Apapun masalah Sasuke bukanlah urusannya.

Naruto bangkit sambil meringis, mulai merasakan nyeri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Cairan putih nampak menetes di atas ubin membuatnya mendecakkan lidah. Memang selalu ada yang datang dan membersihkan ruangan ini, tapi rasanya tidak nyaman jika ada yang melihat sisa aktivitas memalukannya. Jadi, setelah membersihkan diri biasanya Naruto juga akan membersihkan ruangan. Dan tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke tahu akan hal tersebut, dan dengan sengaja membuat kekacauan yang lebih besar.

Menahan bokongnya dengan handuk Naruto pun mulai bergegas ke kamar mandi.

_OuO_

Mengingat sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival budaya, setiap kelas diwajibkan untuk membuat konsep mereka masing-masing supaya mereka bisa bersaing menggunakan kreasi mereka sendiri. Oleh karena itu, pihak sekolah memberikan jam khusus bagi para murid agar bisa mendiskusikan pemikiran-pemikiran mereka mengenai tema mereka.

Di kelas X-B, Neji berdiri di depan kelas, sebuah spidol di tangannya, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Hei dengar, aku ingin kalian memberikan ide untuk festival nanti. Sebaiknya kalian berikan ide yang cerdas!" ujar Neji bertindak sebagai ketua kelas, didampingi Ten Ten yang naksir padanya dan bertindak sebagai wakil yang baik.

Tapi usahanya percuma, tidak ada yang peduli.

"Ino. Apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto kepada si gadis pirang pucat, ikut mengabakan eksistensi Hyuuga Neji di depan kelas.

Ino mendongak kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah sms berulang kali, tapi tak ada satupun yang dibalas, telepon rumah juga tidak ada yang angkat. Sepertinya mereka masih di luar negeri."

Wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

"Oi, Yamanaka! Jangan seenaknya ngobrol! Kau seharusnya memberikan saran! Kau juga, Naruto!"

"Eh~ kau sajalah yang pikirkan, Neji! Kau kan pintar, meski kau tinggal kelas!"

"Apa kau bilang!? Aku tidak tinggal kelas!"

"Kau tinggal kelas! Kau mau tetap bersama adik sepupumu sampai lulus, tapi kalian tidak sekelas!"

"Apa!? Siapa yang menyebarkan itu!?"

Naruto melengos melihat kelakukan teman-temannya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalo maid cafe? Aku mau lihat para perempuan dengan baju maid! Apalagi Sakura-chan! Kalau dia pulang nanti kita bisa paksa dia memakainya!"

"Ooooohh! Maid!" mulai terdengar sorakan penuh semangat dari kaum adam, kecuali beberapa yang memusatkan puncak kebahagiaan mereka kepada hal lain seperti makan dan tidur. "Maid! Maid! Kita buka maid café!"

"Oh ayolah~ " para gadis mulai melengos melihat kemesuman lawan jenis mereka.

Dari satu saran situasi pun memanas, satu per satu saran dilemparkan, membuat semangat Neji membara.

"Seharusnya kita buka stand yakiniku saja." Kata Choji sambil mengunyah kripik kentang segenggaman tangan, "Pasti enak."

"Bodoh. Yakiniku itu untuk restoran keluarga, tidak cocok di festival yang banyak variasi, orang pasti ingin cepat selesai dan pindah ke stand lain. Lagipula, kau hanya akan menghabiskannya sendiri." Omel Kiba yang tanpa ragu membuka bungkus jajanan Choji yang lain.

"Setidaknya makanan lah."

"Café juga menyediakan makanan kan?"

"Sungguh?"

"Biasanya sih kue."

"Sepertinya sih kita bisa tambahkan makanan lain ke dalam menu." Celetuk Naruto yang kembali bergabung seraya mencomot makanan dari tangan Kiba.

"Ah! Gyoza!" Choji mulai bersemangat.

"Oh, aku tahu resep gyoza yang enak! Tapi, apa Gyoza akan cocok dengan minuman café?"

"tenang saja, Naruto, everything is gonna be delish." Ujar Choji lalu meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak Naruto, menghasilkan ringisan dari sang empunya. "eh? Kau kenapa?"

Kiba dan Choji menatap ingin tahu, sementara Shikamaru yang sejak tadi melihat hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ah, ini… aku salah posisi tidur, pundak dan leherku jadi sakit semua." Naruto cengengesan.

"Kau mau kupijat?" Kiba menawarkan diri, namun Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku rasa dalam sehari juga akan sembuh."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kalau kita main ke game center hari ini? Kudengar mereka punya game baru."

Obrolan mereka berlanjut, namun Shikamaru masih tak kunjung bergabung. Dia masih mengamati lewat sudut matanya sementara berpura-pura tertidur. Dia berpikir bahwa perilaku teman pirangnya semakin lama semakin aneh. Yang lain mungkin bisa dibohongi, tapi sebagai orang yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata Shikamaru bisa mengetahui dengan mudah bahwa Naruto sedang berbohong.

Selama ini Shikamaru sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan di balik tingkah temannya, dan meski beberapa di antaranya telah diketahui dengan pasti, namun masih ada yang agak rancu. Dan meski Shikamaru tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, tapi instingnya terus berkata lain.

Dia memang bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain, terlebih kalau merepotkan. Tapi, dia sudah lama mengenal Naruto, dan melihatnya dalam kondisi yang semakin buruk tiap harinya membuat ia tak tahan. Kali ini saja, dia ingin membantu, entah apapun resikonya.

TBC.

maaf baru nongol dan wordnya sedikit.

sebisa mungkin yang lain juga dilanjut secepatnya.. hurrr hurrr...

review ya~ bagi yang gak tau mau review apa, bisa tulis "Semoga Tifu lolos SBMPTN" #Kebanyakan modus

semakin banyak do'a, daku semakin tenang, semakin tenang daku semakin cepat update #kedip2Imut

untuk segala kekurangannya daku minta maaf, daku undur diri.


End file.
